Everyone hates Isa
by affarie ava mai
Summary: Everyone hates Isa she is bullied & moves.Then a few years later newly-found number-one model, moves to forks for a break. But only one thing matters. Will they recognise her as the old Isa or the new Bella? Better than it sounds, gaurantee! R
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback;**

_I was pushed into the locker yet again, and this time I saw blood;_

_I had bit my lip as the locker had met its target and my teeth had broken through the soft skin on my lip._

_I hated days like these, my life in forks was like a cycle, never changing. _

_Go to school, pay attention to the teachers, get bullied and teased in the hallways, spend lunch in the library with Angela and Alice. Go home finish homework and repeat everything yet again._

_I was kicked in the side and tried to hide my whimper but still they heard; and then they laughed._

"_Leave her alone" I heard someone scream._

_I looked through my lashes to see Alice my best friend arguing with Edward Cullen who towered over her, but I was not worried. Even though Alice is pixie sized she made up for it in attitude, also I knew she wouldn't get hurt because the fool she was arguing with was her brother._

_Yes her biological brother and even thought the loathed each other they wouldn't actually hurt each other, unless of course I was involved _

"_Stay out of this" he shouted back at her "its none of your business!" "oh ya?" she retorted "so you picking on my best friend is none of my business?" she was still facing him, when Emmett came up behind her and pulled her out of the room, the rest of them followed throwing sneering glances at me, and I just stayed there and cried._

_I don't know how long I was there for but suddenly I felt someone sit beside me and I pulled away from him "I'm sorry Isa" he whispered before he stood again._

_It always happened this way; he would assist them in beating me up, and then come back and apologize._

_At first I thought that it would be the end of them bullying me and then Edward would come apologize and the same thing would happen the day after._

_He had some nerve that Edward Cullen. "Isa?" Alice whispered, I had not even realised that Edward had left and Alice had came "Isa?" she asked again. Worry seeping through her composed tone, and then I burst into tears _

"_I'm sorry Alice" I blubbered "I cant…I have to…I'm moving" I whispered at last._

_It was quite at first and then she started screaming "what!! No Isa please, don't leave me here alone!" now we were both crying and I couldn't help the words that sprung from my lips "but you're their sister. What if you become one of them too?"_

**End of flashback;**

I turned on my side and looked at the pattern on my wall.

My apartment was of course decorated with pictures of me, my employers and all the famous people I've met, my favourite of course was the picture of Alice, Angela and I, but since I now went by a different name I had to remove all traces of my past, including contacts with any members of forks.

I remembered the day after me and Alice's argument that I had left.

She had texted and rang but I had deleted every text and ignored every call until I had just got a new phone.

I was angry at myself and at everyone; I didn't talk to anyone from la push or forks, I only occasionally talked to Renée and when I didn't I just said that I was busy;

In a way I was right, I was constantly working on my modelling and promotions for my new fragrance 'la Bella' and along with that I had tutoring three days a week.

I was being employed from a wider range of employees but still had my three main employers.

My manager Marc Jacobs and other main employers Ralph Lauren and Victoria.

Where as Ralph Laurent, Marc Jacobs were good but severe friends Vicky and I were the best of pals,

We knew better to be best friends as I could get offered a new manager and have to move but still she offered me the best positions for modelling and cared only about what I want to wear, she also took the sketches I drew for her into account and even thought I had tried to stop her, she had actually made and sold several products that I had created;

She was my best friend.

I turned onto my other side finding nothing interesting to note from the wall and found myself looking over the Thames River.

My apartment was situated on the side bridge and had a nice view of my whole surrounding area.

As I was one of the most famous models in England, it was a lavish two story apartment, with the ceiling covered in greenery and my favourite flowers, freesias and daisy's.

It had two guestrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a sitting room, a study room, and a photography room for when I wanted to develop my photos. And then of course there was my bedroom, which was painted a midnight blue, and a four-poster bed and had its own en-suite and bathroom, the side wall was pure glass but was bullet-proof to 'protect me from the crazy people' as Vicky put it

Another part of the bedroom was dedicated to books, I had collected a variety of books through the years as I preferred reading to shopping, and anyway I got loads of clothes for free to publicize them.

I was uncomfortable and no matter what position I was in I could not get cosy so I pulled on my dressing gown and went into the apartment kitchen.

Today was the day that I would be leaving for my supposed 'holiday'

More like torture in my case.

My employers were sending me to forks because they were afraid that I would become too full of myself like all of their other clients, and had sent me away. Of course they couldn't have known about my past so I wasn't angry with them but still….

My suitcases were packed and everything was ready so I went for a quick shower and picked out my Caren Miller brown dress with auburn patterned jeans underneath and that along with my brown Armani cardigan and ugg boots I left the building.

The bellboy was waiting in the lounge and rushed to my side immediately, I handed him my suitcases and instructed him to give it to my driver;

I felt like walking today.

I grabbed a coffee from starbucks and after having a look around for the last time, I headed to the London airport in my Porsche.

The press of course being my best friend –note sarcasm- were all parked outside and indeed some of them had slept outside just to get an exclusive interview with me, pity that I had no plans of going through there.

I had a diversion, if you will, planned. I girl who was my look-a-like and was now stepping out of my normal set of wheels and the press immediately swarmed around her;

This was my time to shine! I quickly slipped by unnoticed by the paparazzi and breezed passed security into my private jet.

The pilot I had instructed to fly me to forks (or rather Vicky had instructed him) was one of the top three most famous pilots due to the amount of lives he had saved when a plane had some sort of accident, and with only one person and the hostess to guard, I was sure we would all make it out alive.

Speaking of the waiter she came over and offered me the choice of a coffee or a cocktail.

I picked an orange juice, because to be frank I didn't enjoy alcohol at all.

I was sixteen and in some countries that was illegal but Vicky always says to enjoy it while it lasts, but really I just got a really bad hang-over in the morning..

I put my earphones in my ears and put on Clair de loon,

And let myself relax as I listened to the music…

_Okay review for the next chapter, six at the least_

_And it will hopefully be up soon._

_Any questions just ask and I'll hopefully write back to you._

_From_

_Affarie Ava Mai_

_(Ella-Ava Rose)_

_***_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for the last chapter._

_15 reviews!!! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for the first chapter, also I'm delighted to see so many of my previous readers, reading more of my stories and also to have other readers as well. Who wants to my beta reader for this story????_

_Also for any of you who wanted to know the age of Bella and what age she was when she moved, the information is as follows;_

_Bella – 16_

_Edward – 17_

_Emmett – 19_

_Rosalie – 18_

_Alice – 17_

_Jasper – 18._

_Bella left forks when she was fourteen and her modelling career started from there._

**Bpov; **

I put another sweet in my mouth as we headed for the runway;

I hated when my ears popped whenever I was in a plane, of course I had to get used to it after time but that still didn't mean that I liked it.

In truth I was pissed of; someone had leaked my location to the press and now everyone in forks knew of my arrival.

I wasn't staying with my father, Charlie as I was posing as Bella not as Isa so instead I had invested in a mansion on the outskirts of forks, just a mile or two away from forks high, to which I was looking forward to seeing once again –note sarcasm-

In reality I was terrified.

This time it was not according to my past, I could stand up for myself now, after all I was a black-belt in judo.

But this time I was a scared that they would find out about my identity.

As Bella swan I was a new person, I was strong, confident, beautiful and full of grace,

But as the old Isa everyone would see me as the weak, shy, gullible, and clumsy child I had been as a thirteen year old.

I could lose many fans if they figured out who I had once been,

It had been leaked purposefully that I had come from a 'rich' background,

One where I had been spoiled and it had been planed that I was to model from a young age and where I was one of the most-popular students of my school,

Not one where I was one of the most hated in my town, where I was the geek, the girl who always cried.

It wasn't that I didn't like my past;

I had.

I loved Renée and her outrageousness. All the places we had visited and all the fun we had, had.

And even Charlie, all the fishing trips we had had, and all the times I had enjoyed going to his office as a child and studding all of his equipment that he used and once- when I had been locked in one of the cells.

See I had had a fun childhood, for the most part but then I thought back to the court arrangement.

All the times I had been swapped backwards and forwards between Renée and Charlie. And then all the times I had been picked on and the only two friends I had made, I guess I had had an equal amount of grief and happiness as a child,

even though I knew that as a child you were supposed to be care-free I couldn't complain.

I had my big break, unlike most children I had left behind; when I returned without their knowledge I would have grown up, I would be older, wiser. I would know what to expect from this town rather than the sweet innocence I had had as a kid.

My head almost hit the seat as we landed and I swore out loud.

I didn't usually cuss but I was in a particularly bad mood.

I saw the waitress rush over to ask if I was alright, but I sent her away with a flick of my wrist,

It wasn't that I was mean or had a big head but I did not like people who ogled me.

Flashing cameras, signatures, interviews all of those were something I would never want nor get used to and that was one of the things about the old Isa that I would never be able to remove.

I handed my suitcase to the pilot who frankly looked shocked to have to carry my luggage and I couldn't help mumbling 'build a bridge and get over it' but thankfully he didn't hear and only passed it to the co-pilot who was more than eager.

I was too stunned to really notice;

That was one of the phrases that Alice had used so many times,

This place was resurrecting the old memories that I had banished,

and that was not good.

I was monotone as I handed my information and verified my identity at the counter,

Why you ask?

Well number one I had to pay as I was not going to pay first and hold my funeral after and number two; they were holding my baby for me.

No not an actual baby but a gorgeous Pearl Effect Midnight Blue 2009 Audi TTS Coupe,

I was not good with cars at all and could not distinguish the difference between a Toyota and a Hyundai but I knew my mechanic well enough to know that he would not lie to me (another person who loves me) and as he had said it was the best of the best and for that he was my number one mechanic.

I was quick in escaping the paparazzi as forks did not have much –what a surprise there-

So I was left to find my house in the dark.

In truth it wasn't that hard but it was well after ten o clock by the time I had opened the front door, the reason for this being that I was stuck outside, mouth hanging open like a fool, gawking at it.

It was… breathtaking.

It was a cross between a modern looking house and an exotic one;

It actually slipped my mind that I was here in small, damp, dismal forks, that was until as if on cue it started to rain.

I quickly pulled my bags out of the trunk and sprinted to the front porch, where once under cover, I inspected the house more thoroughly.

The porch had lights leading around the house and was painted cream with a light blue around the rims of the windows.

It was three stories high and the kitchen was connected to the living room which were both painted the colour of bright mint green and white.

It was filled with the latest equipment along with an island that took up most of the space in the middle but at the same time having plenty of room left over to walk about.

The living room was really comfortable with a Buddhist theme and pillows and bean bags instead of a sofa and chairs and was in a red and orange theme, although they had thankfully left the television instead of taking it out to match the theme, because if they would have Vicky would have got it…

I practically live off television.

I continued to inspect all of the rooms and was now standing in the hallway wondering where my room was, the rest of the four guest rooms had looked nothing like my room, was described by Victoria, to look like.

Although I had derived that the designer had had too much fun designing the house with Victoria, who always went overboard,

I guess it was something to do with her being a designer and all.

I left my bags in the third-floors hallway and went to the gaming room, which as you could guess was full of gaming equipment from x-boxes to hockey tables and also a pool-table which already had all the balls rearranged in the centre.

If the worst thing came to the worst I would either call Victoria or ask if she had gotten too carried away with the rest of the house and simply forgotten about my room,

Or I could stay in one of the guest-rooms until the morning although I'd probably go with the latter as it was past twelve o clock at the night.

I sat down on the sofa and squeezed my eyes shut;

Maybe this was all a dream.

Being a model, being in forks and well, just being me.

Perhaps I would wake up in phoenix with my mom, being excluded but left alone by the people in my school and I would be happy, sort of.

But when I opened my eyes I was still in the gaming room, and one of the most successful models in the world.

That was when my eyes fell upon the tape on the windowsill and I quickly snatched it and raced downstairs;

Anything to escape the thoughts swarming around in my brain.

I pressed play on the tape recorder and watched as Victoria's face lit up the screen

'Is this thing on? Oh it is'

she was delighted that she had figured out how to work the tape recorder and I couldn't help but be slightly proud of her,

I had spent two weeks of hard training, teaching her how to record stuff on the cameracorder I had bought her for her birthday,

and after three replacements, 24 batteries, and one event where her Chihuahua, Pinkie had tried to eat the lens we had prevailed.

'o.m.g Bella! It is soooo hard to contact you through this thing! This is like my millionth time trying to tape this footage' she continued quickly with a smile on her face.

'I presume you are wondering were exactly you are to sleep'

She knew me too well; it wasn't even funny any more.

'Well I know that you like your privacy and so I have a surprise for you!'

At this point she was bouncing in her seat, and reminding me all too well of my ex-best friend whose name started with A and rhymed with malice.

'Well I have planted a book-self door that I like to call 'Vicky's wonder-door'

She sang the last line and I looked at her strangely, I always suspected that she went crazy with over-work.

'Ya I know I'm still working on the name' she chirped.

I was shocked, is this a live-broadcast?

'Anyway, if you go onto the third-floor there's a bookshelf in the wall, just open he handle and well your surprise will be there.

Don't forget to get loads of sleep, and I'll call you bright and early in the morning so you can dish the dirt on the town of forks. Scandal here we come baby!'

She grinned and waved before the screen went dark and I unplugged it from the wall,

A silly superstition that a fire would start if I didn't and all thanks to Renée.

I sighed and made my way yet again to the third floor where I then proceeded to do as Vicky asked.

I pulled at the cabinet handle and finding that it pulled away easily and then the door shifted along with it

**(A;N\ yes guys this is actually possible I have one of these doors in my house. And am getting one for my bedroom door to mistake my baby brothers and so no one will know where my bedroom is. The books inside are fake wallpaper and the handle that supposedly opens the bookshelf cabinet is actually the door handle)**

I stood gapping at the sight before my eyes.

Victoria _did_ think of everything.

There inside the supposed 'bookshelf' was my bedroom.

Midnight blue in colour with a lighter blue swirling in a spiral throughout the middle and semi-circles Halfling through little seashells.

Along with that their were luminous stars stuck to the ceiling and two doors, one at each side of the room.

I had a night stand beside my four-poster bed and a whole shelf that took up space for my books and a few CD's which were already placed there.

I also had a whole shelf dedicated to makeup alone and wondered instantly where all the clothes were.

Victoria always made sure every room I had was stocked with the best quality, designer clothes.

'I spoke too soon' I mumbled as I opened one of the doors.

Inside was a walk-in wardrobe almost the same size as the bedroom in question.

I could see a puffy tutu dress as one of the nearest outfits so I quickly exited,

You can imagine what she makes me wear in front of someone famous if she makes me wear tutus for un-important occasions.

Or worse Halloween –queue in shudder-

I walked to the other door knowing it couldn't be as bad as the last and to my relief I found it was my own en-suite.

She knew me better than I knew myself.

I hated, absolutely hated having to share a bathroom with anyone. 

I wasn't sure why but there you have it.

In this en-suite of mine there was a bath, shower, sink, toilet, candles all over the place and a Jacuzzi-why I don't know-

I quickly changed into my pyjamas that were stuffed in one of the drawers and settled down for a long days lie in.

_Okay hi everybody not the most eventful chapter I must say but the next chapter should be better. Should it be in_

_Edwards pov or_

_Bella's pov? _

_I will have to do an Edwards pov eventually!!_

_Can I get like maybe 10 reviews for this chapter, pretty pretty pretty pretty please??_

_I'll be your best friend forever._

_And for those of you who are already my bffl's I'll be your bestest bestest friend forever._

_Also I'll be writing my story 'Cryptic Obscurity' so please check that out, and also my story 'forever immortals' which is supposedly original but very good, according to my reviewers._

_Sayonara_

_From_

_Affarie Ava Mai_

_(Ella-Ava Rose)_

_***_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay I will say it once 'I apologize that I could not update as my computer broke down and the people from Vodafone would not fix it!' so no hate mail please! Although did appreciate all the mail I had when I opened my yahoo mail, its nice to know my work is appreciated. Okay by the end of this chapter I should have a beta for the next chapter so I'm not sure when I'll next update so if you wanna beta then say and I'll go back over the reviews of people who said they want to beta and have one chosen._

'_Tell me where our time went, and if it was time well spent._

_Just don't let me fall asleep, feeling empty again'_

I heard my phones ring tone disturb me in my sweet dreams which had been full with tea and mochas with Gianni Versace whilst discussing my outfit for the last mtv awards.

I had really enjoyed that day.

I groaned and rolled over, still half asleep when I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I managed to utter

"Rise and shine, superstar!"

Victoria screeched from the other end, I flinched away from the sound, awakening almost instantly,

Surely I couldn't have slept that long?

I checked my clock on my beside table and found out that it was only six o clock in the morning

"Vicky, why are you calling me so early in the morning? I only got four hours sleep thanks to searching for my room, which someone forgot to mention in the blueprints" I accused

"So you don't like it?" she said her voice filled with sadness which had me quickly backtracking "no Vicky I love it, it's an ingenious idea, especially if the paparazzi break in like last time"

I said, referring to when the paparazzi had broken into my apartment, whist I was in the shower.

Talk about awkward…

"I know right!" she practically screamed into the phone, resorting back to her previous tone

"But anyway how do you like your house? Oh I forgot to mention that their will be some more deliveries coming today at nine o clock so have coffee, biscuits, be dressed, be ready for photographs, signatures, ya know the usual!"

She said and without giving me time to reply and she then hung up.

I groaned and flung myself back onto my pillows.

I quickly sank into unconsciousness once again as my eyes grew heavy but once again was awoken by the same annoying ring tone signalling that I had a text message

'_Don't u dare go back 2 sleep. I kill u:D – Vicky xxx'_

I groaned once again and dragged myself out of bed.

I put on some coffee to wake me up and sat down on one of the bean bags in the living room watching CNN,

their was a hurricane in Los Angeles and I thanked my lucky stars that it was not this week instead of two weeks ago, when I had gone with Daisy Lowe shopping in L.A.

After seeing that I had been watching television for over an hour and a half I quickly hurried upstairs and had a shower.

After I was finished I took a deep breath and entered the closet of doom that Vicky had created for me, most of which were Burberry and Armani with Marc Jacobs designs (of course)

I finally settled on one of the less fussy outfits which was a gold sequined Burberry minidress with black Gucci high-heels and a black belt to go around the dress.

I was just applying some lip-gloss when the doorbell rang from downstairs.

I rushed down as fast as I could in high-heels and opened the door to find three construction men standing outside the door gawking at the size and beauty of my house; they quickly diverted their gaze to me and were ogling me instead of the house.

I cleared my throat and after tea, biscuits and photos they had placed the deliveries in their rightful places and thankfully left.

As to what they had delivered well their was a bubble chair which was suspended in mid-air by two chains and had blue and white pillows and was in my bedroom where I could now read and chill out.

There were two boxes full of books that I had yet to put in the various bookshelves throughout the house and there was also other assortment such as a golden-tower picture that Victoria had gotten from Peru.

She had also had a disco ball installed into the dance room which was really just a room in the basement which was decked out with a bar and dancing floor.

Along with that they had installed an outdoor-heating system in the pool.

Ya a pool in forks, ever heard the likes of it?

I was going to make a stir-fry for lunch but then discovered that the builders had eaten me out of house and home and so I quickly texted Vicky

'_Gone 2 spy on de people of forks. I'l text u & dish de dirt ltr'_

I threw on my Carren Miller biker jacket over my minidress and rushed out of the house as it was about to start raining, nothing strange there,

And I spent a good half an hour trying to figure out where the nearest shopping centre was.

Of course having my luck it had to be in La Push so after all the

Gawking as I passed and asked for directions, many photos and autographs and fan-screams later I was entering the La Push supermarket.

There was nothing special about it, and if it was in England it would have been closed straight away due to health issues, but I suppose since it was their only supermarket they had to keep it around.

I grabbed my shopping list and was heading for the cereal isle when the screaming began.

"Oh my god, its Bella Swan!!" it was the only thing I heard as I was knocked to the ground "oh my god I'm so sorry! Can I have an autograph? A picture? Anything??"

I recognised immediately that over-exuberant attitude and flinched inwardly.

Alice…

"Alice let the poor girl be" I heard a soft voice sooth her.

I knew from all those years ago that this must be Esme, whilst I had never met her, despite Alice being my best friend her family and herself had always intimidated me.

They were all so beautiful…

But none of them are supermodels I scolded myself internally.

None off them is supposedly as pretty as you, but I knew that people only see what they want to.

I mean look at me! I can't honestly believe they think I'm model material

Whilst Rosalie should be….

I knew that you should not judge people by their looks and normally for someone who was really beautiful I didn't judge.

It would be the same were they judging me,

But I knew from experience that Rosalie and her crew were no better than those of the stuck-up models I had come across in my career.

But still I wondered where they had picked it up from.

Alice was the perfect friend towards me, civil, loyal and most importantly trustworthy,

All the true factors to search for in a friend but surely the rest of her siblings had not been so sour until Rosalie and jasper hale had turned up.

They had a bad childhood Ali had told me.

Different fathers, and only saw each other a couple of times a year.

Even with ten months apart they were still the same age, by now they would be around eighteen and even though they had tortured me throughout my childhood I couldn't but feel some sympathy towards them.

Jasper had lived with his father whilst Rosalie had lived with their mother,

She had been a back up dancer for some band that had been travelling America and after jasper's father had died in a rodeo show in Tennessee he and Rosalie had been shipped to live with Carlisle who was Rosalie's godfather.

According to Ali there mother had died from alcohol over dosage and that was why jasper was so silent and Rosalie so sour.

I didn't know what I would do without Renée.

Suddenly I felt a tugging in my chest and realised that I had not talked to my father since I had arrived and well before it.

I was pulled out of my daze as I saw flashes erupt from all around me, and someone drag me from the ground.

"Bella can you tell us why you decide to move to forks?" "What do you make of Ashley's harsh accusations of you being racist?" "Is it true that your in a relationship with Hollywood's new teen hearth-throb Robert Pattinson, what do you have to say referring to the age gap of seven years?"

I was about to reply with my usual 'no comment' but my attention was diverted in the direction of the sound I had heard in my childhood years.

"Nothing to see here, move along! Hey you I said move!" the crowd was brushed aside and dispersed till finally it was just myself and Charlie left

I quickly pulled him into an awkward hug as we stood in the rain where he had dragged me away from the crowds.

"Isa…" he began to say but I cut him off "its Bella now, ch…dad" I shrugged noticing his eyes tighten as I mentioned the use of my new name

"So what you been up to?" I asked as the silence grew longer, he shrugged and I saw his eyes move over my use of clothing.

Suddenly he chuckled

"I never imagined that I'd see you wearing a dress, especially just to go grocery shopping, speaking of which what do you need to get?"

I showed him my list of shopping and he scanned through it quickly and motioned over my shoulder at someone,

I turned quickly seeing a boy roughly around my age, who looked like he was a wrestler or worked out often, approaching us

"What's up chief?" he asked never taking his eyes away from me, Charlie seeing this, cleared his throat bringing the attention back to him

"Bella this is Billy Blacks son, Jacob. You know Billy Black right?"

I nodded my head remembering my dad's old fishing partner, and how he had often referred to his son Jacob whenever he had come over to watch the game

"Well Bella" Charlie continued "Jacob is doing a month of work experience at the station"

I caught Jacob's eye and burst out laughing, I saw his confuse look and said

"Well you look more like a bad boy rather than one that saves the day"

Was all I said still chuckling.

I saw the mischievous look in his eyes and what he said next sent me into another bought of laughter

"I can be a bit of both" he said with a wink.

If only he realised that he was flirting with the chief of police's daughter right in front of him,

I'd love to see his reaction to that.

"Well" Charlie said, fuming visibly

"I'm sending you on a mission Jacob"

I saw Jacob redirect his gaze to my father and relaxed slightly,

His stare was starting to creep me out

"What's that chief? We going to set some punk ass kids straight after they spray painted the high school gym again?"

I could definitely see that happening in a town this small.

In England if you reported that they would laugh and tell you to stop wasting their time, after all they had serial killers over there.

No such luck in forks all they had to do was chase after a bunch of kids-joy joy-

"No Jake" Charlie answered "you're bringing Bella here"

He said indicating me standing there

"grocery shopping" I saw Jacobs eyes glaze over and his mouth dropped and I was surprised that he did not start drooling as I had seen many do in the past.

"You mean like on a shopping…date?" he asked.

I immediately started backing away; he was getting too eager.

"No Jacob!" Charlie practically roared "not a date! I meant bring the girl shopping so she doesn't get attacked by that Newton kid inside by the cash register!"

He was after calming down and he continued again

"I swear he was about to give her mouth to mouth just because she fell over"

I gasped in horror; surely the boys in this town were not that desperate…

Jacob gauzing my reaction purposefully dragged me towards the shop and said "don't worry if anyone will be giving you CPR it will be me" he grinned and I almost vomited on the spot.

Maybe the boys in this town were so desperate, that they would sink so low as to make out with me and then say it was just CPR, that brought back many bad memories and I shuddered.

Charlie obviously seeing this said

"Wait up Jake, I'm coming with you"

He grabbed something from his car and rushed over whilst whispering in my ear "don't you worry Isa, he tries anything and I got my gun ready" he said indicating to his gun which was now in his hand.

"Bella not Isa!" I whispered as Jacob dragged me away towards the frozen foods section…

Later that day outside the store…

"You and Jake have to come over for dinner this evening! I'm cooking"

I exclaimed as they led the way over to my car, carrying the shopping bags, much to my dismay.

"Sure thing bells" Jacob said immediately and I smiled.

He was actually a really nice guy once you got over the comments that he occasionally said and also totally flirting with me in public.

"Ya sure bells" Charlie said catching onto the nickname Jake had given me.

"Where do you live?" I passed them me address and number and told them to be up around six and headed off home deciding on what to cook for dinner.

_Okay hi everybody!! _

_The things that have happened this chapter;_

_We met Charlie (I missed him); saw Alice (eeeppp) and also Jacob (crazy stalker guy) who turned out to be a major fan of Bella's._

_Next chapter will have to be Edwards or Alice's. Sorry to say guys but it had to happen at some point._

_Thank you so so so so so so so so so so much for all the reviews!!! I love you guys; you're the best reviewers ever!_

_Sorry I had to make up a whole Rosalie & jazz's past thing but it makes things easier doesn't it?_

_This was a kind of long chapter. Over 5 pages on word document so maybe 10-15 reviews for the next chapter._

_Also those of you who wanted to know about the door in the last chapter. My dad made it so I'm not sure if you can goggle it so sorry._

_Review!!!!_

_Sayonara_

_From_

_Affarie Ava Mai_

_(Ella-Ava Rose) _

_p.s does anyone know any songs to play on the piano so I can put them in the next chapter or whatever chapter eddies will be?_

_***_


	4. Chapter 4 Edward pov

_Okay a few thank you's to say. _

_To EdwardAddict17 for her continuous support while writing this chapter as it was really hard for me to write this chapter in Edward's pov and for reading and reviewing my new story 'Cryptic Obscurity';_

_To HollyUzamaki for support and reviewing my other stores as well as being my sis (check her new story's out. 1 about naruto another about twilight)._

_To Fergie and her music for inspiring this chapter and also check out the story I am beta-ing which is 'the beat of my heart by LittleTeenageSweetheart. Also check out my **new story **'Cryptic Obscurity' please._

_50 reviews, you guys rock!!_

_Disclaimer for the next few chapter; SM owns all. No infringement intentioned. _

**Ed pov;**

"Alice and I are going grocery shopping" Esme said, coming through my bedroom door;

I nodded mutely returning my focus to the television screen.

Bella Swan's latest interview was on the news.

"and what about the rumors of you moving to America?" the presenter asked the question I had been waiting to hear.

"um, well i'm taking a break that is true. As for moving there permanently, i'm not so sure. I just really want to catch up on my education and the likes of that"

they continued to talk while the presenter tried to convince her to say the new locations of her house in the hopes of getting money, no doubt, but Bella held strong.

That was one of the things I liked about her.

Trust me I wasn't in love with her like so many idiots in this crap town were, but she was hot, I had to admit that but I just don't flow like that.

Girls are the one chasing after me, not the other way around.

"what happened to Jessica?" my mother asked again, I had not realized that she was still here.

"dumped her" I said, not taking my eyes from the screen.

I heard her sigh and the door click shut so I presumed she was finally gone.

As soon as the interview was over I flicked the television over and changed the channel to Espose,

and there she was. England's sweetheart, number one model and beauty queen of Britain for the second year in a row, along with having her own fragrance that had already sold thirty-three copies in England alone.

Bella Swan.

She was as usual in Marc Jacob's catwalk modelling the new summer range which consisted of bathing suits and shorts.

My phone rang just as they were introducing Marc Jacob's new 'casual clothing' line and I quickly answered to find my sister screaming at me.

"oh my god! Get Rosalie! IjustsawBellaSwan!canyoubelieveit?!BellaSwanforchristssake!Get Rose!Don't just stand there get her, or else you won't have any need for looking for misses right, 'cause trust me, you won't be able to have children! NOW RUN!"

she screamed the last part at me and I fell onto the floor before gathering myself quickly and rushing down the hall to Emmett's room where Rose was normally.

I knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer, I knew better than to walk in after last time.

Permanently scarred in my memory -shudder-

Emmett opened the door and before he could ask I threw the phone to Rosalie before the screaming could start. "you deal with it!" I shouted over my shoulder as I slowed down my pace as I came into the kitchen.

I saw jasper look up from his book but he didn't comment on it, he was used to this kind of behavior by now. I was rummaging through the fridge looking for a can of pepsi when I heard someone scream and heavy footsteps stomping on the stairs and Emmett rushed in the door panic in his eyes as Rose followed him in seconds later, talking on full speed on my phone to Alice.

"hey dude?" he asked "do you know whats wrong? All I heard was Bella and Swan and then screaming" I shook my head an answered "same here man"

I heard a slam on the counter and ran over to my phone "Rose don't break the motherboard, how else am I supposed to break up with the chicks?" I took my phone from her and placed it in my pocket "um, how about to their faces?" she said in a duh-tone before exclaiming

"we have more important stuff to talk about other than Edwards manhood, for instance guess who's in town???!!"

I groaned and said, "I don't know Rosalie but I'd appreciate if I still had my eardrums intact for my date tonight" I was still ticked off at her and it didn't help that Emmett was still chuckling from her comment about my manly-hood.

"Bella Swan you idiot. Bella Swan, THE BELLA SWAN!!! I think I'm dreaming" I saw jasper sneak up behind her and pinch her arm and she bean to scream at him

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT THAT. DO YOU NOT LIKE BEING A MAN?!" I saw her raise her fist at him and she was about to take a swipe when the door came crushing into the wall.

We all turned to look into the expression of what Emmett would call 'a crazed demon-pixie of a sister' before Rose met Alice half way and started trying to shake the life out of her.

"WHAT HAPPPENED? DO YOU HEAR ME ALICE WHAT HAPPENED!?" Rosalie loosened her grip as she saw the stain on Alice's top and the crumple bag of apple-sauce,

in her rush to get answers she had squished the bag and the apple-sauce packet had burst open

"oh my god!!" she screamed seeing her top which was also covered and they immediately headed upstairs leaving the crumpled bag on the floor.

Esme came in the door with four bags of shopping in her arms, and jasper seeing this rushed over to help her. I meanwhile picked up the bag after seeing Esme sigh as she stared at it before heading to the kitchen, and I threw it in the bin.

I sighed as I made my way upstairs to my bedroom and laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling, imagining cracks that I knew were not there.

I had not realized how boring it was to have spare time on my hands, normally I was with some girl, or hanging out with my group.

My gaze wandered to my piano situated on the far corner of my bedroom (**A;N\ hi guys I know in the book the piano is in the hallway but just use your imagine, please)**

it was covered in dust from the ill-usage and I was practically itching to use it. I was surprised in all honest, what had it been ten, eleven months? I remember that the last time I had played was for Esme's birthday almost a year ago and I hadn't played for a year or two before that **(A;N\ sorry for interrupting but did anyone notice that it's been around three years since Edward wanted to play and its been three years since Isa left? Just pointing it out)**

I sat down after pulling the cover off from the piano and dusting the seat off. I wasn't that worried about having forgotten the notes as I knew that once you learned to play it always stuck with you, and I was right in my statement.

My fingers flew fluidly across the keys and the melody filled the air **(A;N\ listen to 'Kiss the rain by Yiruma' to get the full effect)**

I sat in silence when I finished the song, not even bothering to close the lid on the piano.

Something strange was happening, something had compelled me to play on an instrument I had forgotten that I even knew how to play.

It was crazy, in a way and yet I was not scared.

Shrugging off the feeling I headed towards my wardrobe, wondering if Alice would help me to try and tame my hair for tonight's latest date.

* * *

_author yawns * wow guys sorry if that turned out real bad, but the next chapter should be better. I'm not certain but perhaps it'll be when Bella meets the Cullens again. Will Alice recognize her or not? Will anyone? Or more importantly will Edward? All of these questions will be answered by chapter5, which will come out as soon as I get 15 reviews and the total is up to 65 reviews (or more)........ please guys check out my new story and review, so far I think it will be better that this story and as I have so many awesome readers who read this story, I want to imagine how many reviews I can make...goes into trance... any-who.... I love jasper, how random was that. Again thank you for reading, reviewing and to Edwardaddict17 for the support. Also I thank the two men that are the best in my life who's names are Ben&Jerry...the ice-cream kind. Next chapter should be out soon so review!!! _

_love you guys, (but in a friendly way) from Ella-Ava Rose_


	5. Chapter 5

_sorry for the delay but I wrote the chapter and then my computer didn't save it so it was lost. So here's the remake. Check out my new story 'Cryptic Obscurity' it should be really good!_

_I hope that I answered all of your questions, if you have any then just ask and I'll try and get back to you. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. On with the next chapter!_

* * *

**Bella pov;**

I yawned and stretched from my comfortable position in my beanbag.

I was in the living room, suffering from sleep-deprivation. After hosting my dinner party with Charlie and Jake, they had stayed for a while, basically chatting with me, asking about casual stuff that wouldn't have misplaced my identity as I was from before.

After Jake had started asking me what it was like being a famous model, and about all the famous people I had met, me, noticing Charlies disgruntled expression, had changed the subject quickly as to avoid that argument.

I knew charlie didn't like the whole me-becoming-a-model thing as it made him feel responsible for not protecting me from the Cullens when I was in Forks, but I viewed it from a different perspective. Without feeling the need to move, I would not have had the opportunity to become a model, and therefore have no fans, no popularity, and most importantly I would still have zero confidence, as it resulted in the fact that I had gained it from my popularity.

So, in short, I would still be the same Isa, as I was before I left.

So for the fact that I had been forced to move, become what I had not wanted and basically relive my life I wouldn't have changed it...for the most part.

I sighed again thinking back to what I had done in a useless attempt for time to pass faster.

After a long shower, rearranging my wardrobe (I still wonder how I made it out alive) and reading three of my largest books from my collection, it was still only seven o clock in the morning. Time seemed to slow down when you had nothing to do, or was it just me?

It was only now that I was feeling any traces of fatigue, when it was nearing the time that I would have normally awoken, had I been able to sleep.

I shook myself awake again and looked outside the window. The sun was just coming up above the horizon but no sooner was devoured in clouds, leaving shadows etched on the tress in the distance and surrounding areas.

Deciding that now was time enough to be heading, I grabbed my purple Ipod and my Gorgio Armani touch phone and after getting dressed in a Burberry London Leightweight stretch sateen dress with beige Armani high-heels and a Gucci bag that wasn't even in the market yet, I headed for the garage.

All in all,my garage could fit up to twelve cars easily, it was not for the fact that I raced or even had more than twelve cars, but for the fact that Victoria and I, always buy each others cars.

To others that may seem extravagant and even at the start of my career, it had seemed too much but by now I was used to it.

We bought each other cars for Birthdays, Christmas, Easter and ultimately for every occasion. At this time there was six cars in the garage, five of which were mine. There was Vicky's birthday present which was a Porsche 911 Cabriolet and then my other cars that I had delivered to my house before I moved.

There was my Blood Red F430 Ferrari, my Chevrolet Corvette ZO6, my Lotus Elite and my Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster and my Pearl Effect Audi TTS Coupe.

As it was one of my favorites and I wanted a change in took my Chevrolet Corvette and after shoving my bag in the back seat, made my way to the school.

Once I arrived I realized that even though I changed during the years that it did not mean that the school itself changed, and I had to be honest that I was disappointed that the only car here that could even hope to show up any one of my cars would be the Red M3 at the other side of the car park.

Not a lot had changed at all.

I looked around for a place to park and, seeing a place next to a gorgeous Volvo (A\N; Remember guys that when they were thirteen they didn't drive so she doesn't know that they are the Cullens cars) I quickly squeezed into the tight gap between the parking lines.

Thanks to the dark tinted windows Vicky had acquired for the car, no one could see me but the same did not apply in comparison.

And from what I could see, just about every person in the lot who wasn't blind was after turning to stare at my car. I knew that in Forks it would stand out, but I didn't think about it that much...

I'll never be able to let them see my house. And with that thought in mind I made my way out of the car, being extra careful than usual, as it would do me no good if I were to slip in these bad weather conditions and with so many eyes on me at once.

When it was business related it was needed, when it was other just for the popularity then I would have rather acted normal.

And I would have rather been walking down the catwalk at Gucci at the high-point in the season (something I always made sure to avoid after the last time) than to be the center of attention right at this moment.

I kept my head up as if none of it mattered to me,a vital point about weakness that I had learned from Vicky and made my way through the crowds that had surrounded me as soon as the initial shock had passed. Everyone was really eager to meet me, especially the guys... but that's nothing new.

After about fifteen minutes of signing autographs and taking pictures with people I then addressed the crowd, excusing myself so I could go to the office. I was really eager to get away from all of the screaming and pushing of the crowds. I would have to consider getting a bodyguard for my protection inside school as well as outside.

After clearing a few of the strangers who had followed me to the office and after getting my schedule and hall pass from Mrs. cope.

After asking a few of the students who were running late like me, and were in the hallways gawking at me, where room eighteen was I quickly made my way to English literature. It was ten minutes into lesson and I was nervous on what the teacher would say, even though I had a viable excuse.

I was never known for tardiness.

As was to be expected, those who didn't know of my, being here (namely the teachers) were shocked when I knocked on the door of the classroom. I was of course put into the front seat of the class so that I was the closest to the teacher for some reason and was seated beside a boy with blond, greasy hair who whilst not looking overly handsome could be accounted as 'cute' to some extent and kept trying to make conversation with me during class which earned some glares from the teacher, for interrupting lesson I presumed. All Y chromosomes were a mystery to me.

After English, German, Religion and Calculus it was lunch time and to be honest I was dreading it. From all of the attention I was getting during the halls, with the teachers there to protect me, think about what it will be like when I am on my own with a packed crowd of Bella Swan fans in a small,inclosed area with only the lunch lady to protect me.

Perhaps she can fend them off with her wooden spoon? Hows about a bit of humor for you. I smiled grimly to myself as I paused outside the doors, taking a deep breathe to steady myself. You can do this Bella. You can do this.

With that thought in mind a slung one of the handles of my bag further up my arm encase I was attacked again and I tried to, inconspicuously, make my way into the hall which was pretty much impossible as when everyone heard the squeak of the rusty door hinges they all turned, as one, which was freaky and then began to gap at me.

I rushed over to the back of the line and after urging the queue, who had come to a standstill, along I bought a lemonade and sat down at one of the tables in the far corner, reminiscing on the past day.

So far I had been attacked by twenty-three different girls, demanding the numbers of people like jay-z and Enrique Iglesias and also gossip, whilst the boys just tried to either ask me out or talk civilly to me, keyword tried.

The drama teacher had cornered me and, whilst being very nice, she was too concerned on my business and if I had any movie producers numbers on 'that phone of mine' as she so delicately put it. I had obviously told her no, much ton her disbelief, because even if I did have a few movie producers numbers on my phone, then I would hardly subject them to the torture of miss Jefferson.

I could feel all of the eyes on me and for the moment let my weakness show and pretended to find something immensely interesting in my high-heels. I knew I would have to go shopping soon as I could hardly come to school everyday looking like something just off the runway, even though in some cases that would be true.

I was pulled out of my day-dreaming by the sound of warning Bella telling me I had ten minutes until classes started, deciding that now would be a better time than never to make my 'dramatic' exit from the cafeteria.

In the end my dramatic exit consisted of me being chased by a group of guys approaching my table, some trying to say hi, some proposing and some just asking to go out. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? It then resulted in me hiding in the girls bathroom for five minutes and then rushing to my locker to get my books. I quickly dialed in the code -23496- and pulled my locker door, which was slightly jammed, open.

I grabbed my history and geography books and after locking up again I turned not looking where I was going, just in a hurry to get to classroom on time, and accidentally crashed into someone else who was waking.

Secure arms wrapped around my writs steadying me and then they pulled my bag, which had slipped from my grasp, back up to my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking..." I trailed off as I looked into the pair of emerald eyes which immediately made me freeze and my eyes tighten simultaneously.

I shrugged off his hands and after a quick "excuse me" left Edward standing still-shocked behind me.

_Okay hi guys the reason this chapter was only three pages was cause one of you (I won't say who) complained that I needed to write in a better style, or 'fashion' so either I go with the paragraphs and make the chapters look smaller than they are (not purposely of course) or I go with the way I have been writing for chapters 3+4 so what do you think?_

_Thanks to EdwardsAddict17 for her support, and making writing all that much more fun and Paramore for having great music. Love 'em!! 15-20 reviews for the next chapter and by the end of the next chapter I would love to have 100 reviews because I know you can give me that many reviews! The 100 reviewer gets mentioned._

_Xoxo_

_From_

_Ella-Ava Rose._

_***_


	6. Chapter 6 Edward pov

_Okay this is a surprise pov as I wanted you to see what the reaction to Bella is so its in Edwards pov. Also this chapter is dedicated to my Cyber twin edwardaddict17 for her encouragement. CHECK OUT HER NEW STORY!! ON MY PROFILE, FAV STORY LIST. YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE NOT TO!! she rocks!! her story is awesome!! you will regret it, it if you don't read her story. Cross my heart and hope to die...well actually no, because then I won't be able to update or read Annie's new chapter (check it out!!) but anyway, on with Edward pov; (check edwardaddict17's new story out, please)_

**Ed pov;**

"you have got to be kidding me!" I said as I saw my siblings and Rose and Jazz in Rose's M3 "I'm not going in that! I have to keep up my reputation" "oh ya, cause your so highly known around here" Rose sneered as an answer, I saw Emmett gaze at her his eyes filled with love and my nose crinkled in distaste, it was sickening.

"what ever i'm ridin' on my own I guess" I saw Emmett going to make some sick perverted comment on that and I interrupted him and said I'd meet them at the school, why we had to go to school was a mystery to me.

Esme thought us more than those idiotic teachers ever could, not that I ever paid them much attention anyway so I guess I couldn't really blame them; but I did.

I drove to the school and what would have been a forty minute drive for someone going by the speed limit was a ten minute drive for me; I didn't mind getting caught by one of the police just once it wasn't the chief himself; he held a grudge on me ever since the ugly swan he called his daughter left town.

Sure I felt bad about her moving away especially when Alice didn't talk to me for a whole month (and three days) after it but I mean it wasn't my fault.

That girl has some serious issues. Not my problem.

I flew through the car park,missing a few students who were wise enough to move out of the way.

After detaching myself from Lauren I made my way over to where my family had just arrived.

"too slow or what??" I mocked but was shushed by Rose who had turned to stare, along with everyone else in the lot, behind my shoulder.

I turned to see one of the (A\N; I don't use swear words often so get over it) best damn cars I have ever seen pull up into the space beside my car.

It was a tight squeeze and I swear if whatever idiot thought he could get away with scratching my car and not getting sewed, then they were obviously retarded, but then I lost all thoughts as I saw who got out of the car.

Bella Swan.

I heard Rose drop her bag and Alice squeal but ignored them as I watched her get out fully and smooth out her outfit. That was when I noticed what she was wearing, and even though I was no fashion expert, I knew that it was straight of the runway.

Seeing all of the stares she attracted she pushed her hair out of her eyes, her hand lingering on the top of her head in a pose for a second, in what I presume was a simultaneous thing, before it dropped.

She was obviously _very_ used to modeling if wherever she went she dressed like she was on the runway, and there were paparazzi behind which, I have to say surprised me that there were none.

In fact she didn't even have any security with her to protect her from the crowd, I mean she _had _to know of the intensity of her popularity, how could she have no bodyguard with her? She had to have gone to school as a popular kid when she was younger.

With her looks how could she not?!

I saw Mike Newton undressing her with his eyes and felt the need to punch him; he wasn't exactly competition but it was more the fact that he _thought _he was that was always bothered me.

He actually thought he was better than me. I laughed at the idea.

I stopped staring and looked back at my family who were still staring and I could see Alice planning some plan for conversation in her mind and rolled my eyes.

Well Alice will be Alice I thought.

I turned back to where Bella Swan was, to find that she had already gone inside and after saying goodbye to my siblings I went to class.

I'll admit it, during break and classes I was looking out for her, and when I did see her she was surrounded by people so I could not talk to her. I passed her in the halls for sure and every time she would have some infuriating girl gossiping with her or even worse...a guy drooling over her.

One word...pathetic.

**(A;N\ Can't resist laughing in his face at this point, especially with what I have planned. -smirks evilly. Mwahahaha!!)**

once I entered the cafeteria I expected to see people fawning over me, as per usual. But no...looks like even the girls here are taking advantage of forks high's shiny new toy.

I made my way over to my siblings, with a mood slightly grumpier than beforehand, but I mean can you blame me?

"hey Eddie, my man whats up?" Emmett roared once he saw me and after I quickly greeted my family I sat down and watched, waiting for Bella to enter the cafeteria. When she did come in, trying to be stealthy no doubt, the whole effect was ruined by the squeak of the lunch room doors.

I thought there was a janitor to take care of that...

seeing everyone's eyes on her she quickly scurried over to the line and after fighting her way through the crowd that had stopped (of which she was extremely good at making her way through the crowd, I noticed. No doubt from years of fans) she made her way over to the table.

I continued watching her for a few moments before Emmett interrupted my trail of thoughts

"Hey Eddie, what you staring at?" "its not Eddie" I grumbled in reply, not once taking my eyes from Bella, Emmett seeing this decided to intervene

"oh guys, looks like our Eddie here, got's the hots for Bella!" "uh she's way out of your league" Rosalie immediately grumbled "thanks sis" I said sarcastically "I'm really feeling the love"

"whatev" she replied not even bothering to look at me when she said that.

But when I turned to the guy (my idiot, of a brother) who was sitting next to her, I grinned seeing the calculating smile that lit up his face. Which of course meant only one thing (a.) it involved Rose or (b.) we were about to gamble.

For those of you that don't know my brothers and I, are notorious gamblers. Once it had the words 'bet' or 'gamble' in a conversation, we could be betting for the most ridiculous things and it still wouldn't matter.

"what are we betting on this time?" jasper asked Emmett, because we all knew what his smile meant, and apparently, so did Alice.

"oh, no Emmett! Its sooo not going to work" I looked at her and one glare from Emmett sent her storming off, with Rose following her. I looked back towards Emmett in surprise, he never let Rose barge off, but then I saw the smile also being donned on Jasper's face and realized he, too had been filled in. "okay guys, I give. Whats the deal?"

"well..." Emmett began "we bet you that Swan will reject you unlike any other girl in this room" Jasper finished for him and I blinked in surprise.

They really had no faith in me.

"how come?" I asked "well apparently she has an aversion to us, or so is the gossip. Encase you haven't noticed that everyone is taking about why the most popular person known to Forks high is not sitting with the most popular kinds, in Forks high. It is a bit strange" he pointed out.

Well maybe since she hadn't been introduced... and with that thought settled I made up my mind.

"its a deal" I said, shaking my brothers hands "and I'll prove you wrong, just like I do usually" with that I stalked off to my locker but was cut off when the very person I had been thinking about (I'm sure you can guess who) ran into me.

If that didn't surprise me,then what she did next certainly did;

the first thing I noticed was her eyes tighten and then she said in a voice so dark, it was scary and asked if she could be excused.

I was left there in the halls thinking of how this was going to be harder than I had planned and went home with my family, plotting the whole way...

_there!! finished!! and I am already working on the next chapter. It my sis's birthday, if you say hi a review I'll pass it on -nudge, wink, nudge- don't forget to check out my cyber twin's new story, mentioned above. Check it out, I'll leave you alone if you do but seriously guys I wanna read the new chapter and as soon as Annie has her ten reviews then the sooner I'll be happy and update so with the exception of reaching a hundred reviews for the next chapter (that will be updated as soon as can with that many reviews) then I'll update, so review for both stories please. And a high-five to anyone who thinks Christmas tests are a waste of time!!_

_xoxo_

_loving all of your reviews, suggestion, ideas and everything. They inspire me so much. Love all you guys_

_from_

_Ella-Ava Rose_

***


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay!! we're at a hundred!! keep it up!! you guys keep reviewing and I'll keep writing;lol a big shout out to my hundred reviewer 'Princess Michelle' and my cyber sis (who I'm betting that I can mention more that she mentioned me in her story) so check out my cyber sis's story (Enough for Forever by Edwardaddict17) check it out pretty please. I will not stop asking you until you do -smiles angelically-_

**Bella pov;**

I walked away from him with my cheeks flushed.

Of all the rotten luck...

I could feel his eyes on my back as I made my way to my car and tried no to stumble or show any weakness, after all who's to say he had changed at all and would not pounce at the chance to push me around again, at the first sign of weakness.

So instead I just walked away away with my pride lying in tatters. Not much better is it?

I guess I hadn't really thought of what to say in a face-to-face encounter but I guess I had imagined me saying some smart comments, impressing them, and then going all punk-ass-chick on them and ridding off into the sunset on my Black Kawasaki Z250 with a black, leather biker jacket on. I laughed at the idea which at the moment seemed like heaven compared to what happened next.

I slipped.

I know what your thinking "so, whats so different about that?" well i'm sad to say that yes. Yes it dos have a big difference, because, as if this day couldn't get any worse, you will not believe who was to rush to my aid.

"Bella!" he called as he ran up to me "are you alright? That was some fall! Kind of lie in the matrix!" I glared at him in return, eying the hand that he held out to help me up, as if it were poisonous.

Him seeing this wiped the stupid smirk off his face and stood upright before I pulled him down next to me.

I leaned over to him and his breath came out in a 'whooshing' sound from being pulled to the ground so fast. I leaned in closer still, out lips only two inches apart and whispered in his face in what I hoped was an 'alluring manner'.

"Payback is a Bitch, Cullen" stressing each syllable.

After standing up and admiring the shock-damage on his face, I steeped back and with a self-congratulated nod of my head, headed towards my ca, purposefully swaying my hips like I was supposed to do on the cat-walk which 'supposedly' attracted more of the male-viewers, and smiled grimly to myself.

Looks like England's sweetheart isn't as innocent as she's supposed to be...

I looked over my shoulder one last time as I exited the car park to find Edward being helped up by his brother, Emmett and Jasper, both of which were still laughing from seeing what had happened.

Now that I noticed it, half the car park had seen the exchange that had taken place just moments before and I knew from experience what I was in for tomorrow and lets just say it involved one of the things I was not good at... lying.

Oh well, I thought as I sped up the driveway of my house. At least I got my revenge and revenge was never so sweet...

**(hehe, what a lot of fun I'm having writing this this part has been in my mind for quite a while and I've decided to finally write it. Now the question is should I continue with this chapter...yes I think I shall. But I expect reviews at the end;lol)**

**later that day...**

I threw on a dressing gown as I rushed down the stairs, as fast as I could without tripping. I remember the crash in one of the bedrooms upstairs and I was too frightened to check it out.

I had decided to run downstairs and see if something had crashed onto the roof (such as a bird because if it was a plane I would be dead by now) or if there was a burglar to sneak in, and if this was the case I immediately regretted refusing Vicky's offer to go shopping for a baseball bat to keep the stalker-fans away.

I could have saved myself all the hassle of running downstairs to grab a knife...

I opened the front door, my head already angled in the direction of the roof, and walked straight into something's or rather _someone's _hard chest and prepared to scream bloody murder encase it was a burglar.

I knew that I had no neighbors but if it made me feel better then how bad could it be?

"shhhh!" I heard someone whisper to me and a strong hand clamped itself firmly onto my mouth so I could not speak. I looked into his emerald green eyes, and then bit down hard on hi hand and started screaming.

"what the hell Cullen. Are you _trying_ to ill me, to give me a heart attack?" he backed away and I stepped closer still screaming my head off.

"do you actually _want _to ruin your father's reputation? What do you think the paparazzi will say when they find out that the most popular doctor in this hell-hole has a son that stalks 16 year old girls? Do you actually _want_ me to call my father?" it was here that I stumbled because I realized what a mistake I had made, thankfully he let it pass and instead of having a scared expression on his face he had a huge smirk insteadthat instantly made me cautious.

"you seem to know an awful lot about my family and I, particularly about one handsome stranger" he said and flashed me a crooked smile that made my pulse race, but I kept my features straight.

"ya Edward, I do" i answered thinking of a way to get him back. His smile was replaced instantly with a smirk and I worked to maintain a nuptial expression on my face.

"wow. Your brother, Emmett...so dreamy" I said and pretended to fan myself. I saw his mouth drop open a bit and his eyes grew wide "and all those muscles..." I continued "although I don't mind Jasper either. His hair is to die for." and I sighed dreamily for the full effect.

Don't get me wrong they were cute in a way, but they used to bully me so I don't think i'll be feeling like that, with either of them included for a very long time.

I think that somewhere during my speech Edward had realizes that I was just joking around and his expression had softened some.

But not much.

"how exactly did you find out where I lived?" I asked, interrupting him in whatever question he was about to ask. He shrugged and his signature smirk came into play. "i hacked into the school's security system, downloaded some files" he shrugged again as if this was nothing out of the usual and for a moment I think that it was normal for him.

"I'll get you back for today, Swan" he grinned at me "oh have we moved on to formal introduction now?" I asked, pretending to be excited.

"how lovely! Wow Cullen, I must say how creative of you! You finally caught up on the surname-intro" I clapped my hands in fake enthusiasm for him and his facial expressions hardened into a grim-looking mask.

"why do you hate me so much Be...Swan?" he caught himself at the last second from stumbling over my name and I grinned knowing he would say something if I did not.

"because I've had run-ins with yo...your type before" I sneered masking up my mistake before he noticed and mocked me like I mocked him.

"what type?" he asked, stepping closer "the Player type" I finished, before turning around in my Jimmy Choo, Blue Morse Leather Ballerina Flats, which I knew I would have to send off to repair the damage from the gravel, and I walked briskly inside,

calling over my shoulder as I did so "I'd hurry up if I were you, _before _I call the cops"

_wow!! that was fun to write!! so tell me what you think and since I'm still competing against my cyber sis..._

_Check edwardaddict17's new story out._

_Check edwardaddict17's new story out._

_Check edwardaddict17's new story out._

_Check edwardaddict17's new story out._

_There, I mentioned it five times, beat that!!! mwahahaha!!! luv you guys loads!!maybe another 15-20 reviews for the next chapter as a Christmas present?? also if any of you have written Bella&Jasper stories, or Bella&Emmett stories, tell me so I can read them. K? I'll start working on the next chapter right away. Thanks for saying happy b-day to my sis, means much to me._

_Xoxo_

_Ella-Ava Rose_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay a shout out to twilightfanforever93 for her encouraging review and to my cyber sis Annie or Edwardaddict17. Anyway i'm glad that most of you liked the last chapter, and i'm happy to notice that the amount of readers have increased and also that 'Everyone Hates Isa' is on a lot of favorite story lists now, so this is for the readers and the reviewers, because without you guys this story wouldn't be possible. Also please review because as the story becomes more popular the reviews become less._

**Bella pov; **

I didn't get much sleep that night. In truth I didn't get any sleep.

Edward had left long ago in his Volvo and I knew that unless he had doubled back and hid in the threes that there was no fear of him now, that still didn't stop me from barricading the house.

I returned to my room and after a quick shower got ready for another day of school. Thank god it was a Friday. After grabbing an outfit that Vicky deemed 'appropriate' which consisted of a new designer, blue mela pom pom dress with ugg boots and a new stefanio purse to go across my Burberry jacket, I headed for the door with a granola bar.

It had, inevitably, rained during the night when I was too incoherent to think about such trivial things but now it seemed of the utmost importance.

Rain plus cold air temperature in forks, means only one thing and that very important thing is ice. My worst enemy beside Sonia Rykiel in fact. **(A;N\ I have nothing against Sonia but she will be mentioned in later chapters) **

I stood quietly watching the rain clear, whilst I was stuck frozen in the covered porch at the front of the house watching the sight before my eyes. Edward stood there in all his godly, glory with his unkempt hair askew and wearing what I noticed to be the latest fashion line off of Armani, and I immediately smiled. We were good acquaintances after all, Gorgio Armani was in fact, the man that was my 'supposed' godfather and had been one of the first people to suggest to my 'rich and ultra famous' parents to sign me up for modeling.

It actually was a good excuse because it took years to even make it through the list, and then you had to be interviewed and most of the time they trained you to perfection but I, was a special case.

It was my imperfection and new attitude that had attracted the public's attention to me. Seeing someone that they could relate to had sent my popularity through the roof and within a few months I was a familiar topic to be gossiped about in hushed (and sometimes very verbal) conversations.

"i assume that smile on your face is a way of saying that your glad to see me" I heard Edward say as he brought me out of my trance. "huh?" was my well-though reply "you-smile-glad-to-see-me?" Edward said as if he were talking to a child, to which immediately set my fences up.

"whatever Cullen" I threw at him heading to my garage, I saw him shoot away from his car and in one fluid movement he was walking beside me "Hey listen Swan, about last night. I guess I'm sorry, I mean it wouldn't have looked really good for me if the cops, really _did _show up and you had, had a heart attack" he shrugged indifferently whilst I gawked at him astonished. He didn't even _try _to hide his vain-ness around me.

"anyway, like I was sayin' do you want a lift to school?" I shook my head immediately and gasped when his hand went around my waist and he pulled me into a hug. "are you sure about that Swan?" he asked again, his breath blowing in my ear. I shivered and this time it was not from the cold wind.

"ya??" I said but it came out sounding like a question. Him, obviously noticing this took advantage of the moment and became persistent that he should drive me and I resiliently agreed with him.

The drive dragged on forever, with him trying to make small talk and me completely ignoring his company except for the occasional grunt, or nod to his speech and I was willing to kiss the ground the moment we arrived at the school, I was that happy.

That was until I saw the reception that waited for me there.

I couldn't really say the place was swarming with paparazzi like I was used to but it was definite that for a small town like forks it was crammed with paparazzi.

Twenty or so of them, were crowded around the numerous pupils of Forks high asking random questions, that in voices so high, I could hear from even this far away.

'_and what do you think of young Miss Bells sudden appearance in forks?' _one guy asked. _'well she's obviously like, you know like, mentally retarded if like, she thinks that like she'll enjoy like staying in this like hell hole'_ the girl replied, chewing on a piece of gum at a hundred miles per hour, whilst twirling her fingers through her hair like some blundering idiot. Well at least I could agree with one thing. Forks was indeed a hell hole...

_'are you friends with her, lovie?'_ another reporter asked,his voice slurred from what I presumed was a hang-over and for a moment I pitied him, if he had to get out of bed this early in the morning to deal with a bunch of nagging teenagers. Well...i knew how he felt.

_'ya'_ came the annoying voice of Jessica Stanley (whom I kept pretending to not remember her name, just to annoy her) _'we're like BFF's!!!! totally BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!!' _at this point the reporter had backed away from her, realizing just how scary she was. And could you blame him? With her face she'd make Godzilla cry. (actually it was more her voice and attitude as her face couldn't really qualify as 'real' as it was all fake)

I felt Edward shudder beside me and realized that whilst I had been listening into other peoples conversations, Cullen had parked the car and was now waiting, with then passenger door open, for me to exit the car.

I blushed faintly as the realization took over and for some reason this made him grin. Don't ask me! I won't even risk trying to understand the workings of the male mind. He had been looking over at Jessica when he shivered obviously imagining himself in that position, as some repressed memory.

"oh my god Eddie!" Jessica screamed but came to a stand-still as soon as she saw me emerge from his Volvo. It went deadly quite in the parking lot and it suddenly all became clear for me.

"it was you!" I hissed at Cullen "you told them I would be here, you were using me for publicity!" I brushed his hand out of the way and ignoring his shock, hastily grabbed my backpack from the back seat. "Swan I..." "save it" I replied making my grand exit.

I pushed through the crowd, ignoring the paps, and made my way to my locker to grab my calculus book. **(A;N\ Okay guys, I'm not sure if this is true or not but I heard that in some places you have the same subjects everyday. I wouldn't know honestly so I'm gonna do this my way. Different subjects each day. On with the story) **I ran to room nine, continuing to avoid the paparazzi and miss Henrietta, who was trying to keep the door locked from them and the class.

I would have to acquire a bodyguard... sooner rather than later.

The day continued as thus for the most part until at break time when I was rushing to study hall and someone grabbed my hand roughly.

I was pushed hard against the wall and a mirage of memories came flooding back * "_hey Ugly Swan, shouldn't your last name be Duckling? After all that sounds sooo much better than ugly swan!" I bit my lip, persuading the tears to not fall and waited for them to leave. Lately they had been exceptionally nasty to me and I wondered what the hell was there problems. Couldn't they just leave me alone? With a sudden spurt of courage I decided to stick up for myself once and for all "what the hell is your problem!!' I shouted pushing back against their arms "can't you just leave me alone" "oh the Swan's feisty! Its about time we thought her some respect don't you think?" and with that the last thing I remembered was the heavy thud as the hard-back copy came into contact with my head and I sunk to the floor as my vision got blurry and faded, finally into darkness"*_

rough arms were wrapped around my own as I struggled against them whist my vision swam with tears. "let me go!" I cried "now love,i only want to ask a few questions" came the familiar slurred reply of the drunken reporter that had conversed with Jessica.

As he latched onto my arm again, I twisted and kicked him where it hurts, whislst at the same time managing to slap him across the face with the resulting sound of a faint _*** **__twang *_

as I scrambled away from him, desperate to get away, I was immediately filled with relief when I eard the sure and confident-filled tone of a voice that came from behind me.

"Hey! The pretty-lady said leave her alone" then hand that was latched onto mine came away wit a quiet snap as he was pushed forcefully away from me.

All of a sudden I was being helped in the opposite direction with two strong arms around me. I looked up to see a big goofy, dimpled smile on Emmett's face.

**(A;N\ HA! You thought it was Eddie, i'm eeeevvvviiiiillllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry had a powerpuff girl moment there. I'm )**

"um...hello...Emmett?" I said not sure what to say. After all he had just saved me from being assaulted. Verbally or otherwise. I mean what you say?

"Bellybean!!!" he shouted at the top of his voice and sweeped me up in a hug, right there in a hallway covered in students. oh good god...

"um...hello? I don't know you" I pointed out, but it came out muffled so I repeated myself once again. "i thank you for saving me but seriously I'm fine now" "as if!" he replied taking my books "i am official BELLA SWAN'S BODYGAURD!!!" he shouted and punched the air.

Well...at least that solves one problem...

* * *

_okay guys I know that its a crappy ending but I'm tired and its after seven in the morning and I should be asleep so, sorry about that. I appreciate all the reviews but let me know if there is anything you want to see in this story and I'll try and squish it in. 20 reviews for more and if you want I can write a quick **Christmas treat** where we see Charlie's reaction to Bella going to school in a guys car. It should be funny, trust me. Lol review!!!luv ya guys a shout out to edwardaddict17 READ HER STORIES!!! READ HER STORIES!!! READ HER STORIES!!! READ HER STORIES!!! there that's five times. Mwahahaha!!_

_from_

_Ella-Ava Rose_


	9. Chapter 9 Charlie pov

_Hey check out my sis's stories (BlackRosesOnMyGrave) and my cyber sis's (edwardaddict17) stories. Loving the reviews, short chapter on Charlie's reaction to seeing Bella exiting the car in the **morning, after night. WITH A GUY!! **if you get what I mean (wink, wink) so yes he jumps to the worst conclusion. lol again check out my sisters stories. Check them out. Check them out. Check them out. Check them out. There! Mentioned 6 times. _

*********************************ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!*************************

**Charlie's pov; **

I drove home after the station closed, and me and the guys finished work for the night. I chuckled remembering Jake's scrambled expression, screwed up in concentration whilst trying to discipline himself long enough, to stay awake.

Poor kid, I guess I should go easier on him. But he needs to realize that police work isn't all that and is for a fact _work._

Instead the poor kid had imagined lazing around all day and eating donuts and coffee, thanks to television and a poor showing of the real reason to keep the law enforced. Not that Jake was a law-breaker but still it was my task to stabilize the balance of good in this town and I'd be damned if I were to let the reputation run a muck because of some backfired bullet or case like that.

After putting the safety latch on my gun and hanging it up on the coat-hanger (a trait I had picked up ever since, when Isa had been a baby and had attempted to reach for my gun on the counter in the kitchen) after that I threw a microwavable-dinner in the microwave without even bothering to look at what it was and after throwing the cod onto a plate, I went into the sitting room to watch the reruns of the match.

The emperors were playing against the rebels (ironic isn't it?) and after placing my feet on the small table that was situated in the middle of the room, I turned it back over to the news.

The headlines flashed on the screen and I was surprised, yet again, to see my daughters 'supposed' name on the screen.

_'Bella Swan and her Mystery Man' _was the title and my jaw dropped, rhetorically speaking, to the ground.

I knew my daughter had dated guys but not when I was in the same town. With a gun. And the guys address more than likely.

The screen filled with pictures of my daughter and the supposed 'Mystery Man' and I could feel my face heat up immediately.

"AND HAS MORE THAN ONE REASON TO KILL HIM" I shouted in my head, adding to the list of reasons as to why she would actually let some guy she cared about,in the same town as me, knowing that I would more than likely hunt him down if he hurt her.

The reason as to why I was so upset was not because I felt my daughter was growing up (although that was marginally included in the occasion, she was only sixteen after all) but because the 'Mystery Man' was in fact the very person that had scared Bella away from me and into the warm embrace of her mother, the women I once loved, and thus directly away from me.

My sight was caught with a red-tinted edge and I started seeing stars, in the literal sense of the word as my daughter was a 'Star' and as I was seeing her...well ya, know what I mean.

I turned the volume up higher and tuned myself into the annoying droning of the spokesperson to try and hear what was going on.

_'I am here, Ann. At Forks high where Bella Swan was rumored to be attending this semester. We have interviewed one or two of the students who have confirmed this and have even given the description of the car she was rumored to driving and our insider can reveal that it is, indeed one of the cars Bella received for her latest successful job on the runway , from her part-time manager Victoria, who incidentally is the founder and owner of world hit,women's store 'Victoria's Secret's" _

_we are all waiting for the proof which would be Bella Swan showing up here. Reporters began gathering here little over an hour ago and some are still being sent here from as far as Idaho and Wyoming to see the rising star who's face has been plastered all over the English commercials with her new fragrance 'La Bella' and all over the magazines. In truth Washington has gone Swan Crazy' _

at that moment everything went into chaos as the paparazzi heard a girl shout Bella's name and all of the cameras rushed in to try and get the best shoot, all of them shouting into the mic's over each other so that the words were all jumbled and couldn't be heard.

They zoomed in the camera to see the Cullen Boy, Edward I think his name was, to see him assisting my daughter out of the car.

After the commotion had died down they started talking about why there 'Mystery Man' was with Bella so early in the morning, hinting at certain subjects I would rather not talk about when it was my daughter involved.

I realized with a sigh, that my little girl was growing up and even though I had never wanted to, I would have to invite her over to talk about... certain subjects that had been talked about.

I promised myself to call Is...Bella tomorrow and ask if she would like to come over after school. Hmmm... I wonder if I can call in sick and see if Billy's up for going fishing to calm my nerves.

After all he had two daughters that were grown up, he had to have given _that _talk to one of them at some time...

_______________________****************A;N***************_________________________

_LOL. I had to add this chapter. So we know that Charlie is touchy with...certain subjects as he puts it and tell me if he should actually invite her over to talk about 'it' in the next chapter, or should I continue with Emmett's crazy idea that he's Bella's Bodyguard? 15 reviews for the next one. _

_This chapter is dedicated to Paula, Cloe, Lo, Lukie and Ty so here you go guys and hopefully Claudia won't strangle me during the _

_From_

_Ella-Ava Rose_

_***_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay guy thanks for the reviews, sorry for the late update since I promised that I would have the next chapter finished once I received enough reviews well here it is and enjoy. Check out BlackRosesOnMyGrave's stories and Edwardaddict17's stories, they rock!! I now have a banner for this story and I just want to thank Lunar Siren for making it possible. Go check out her stories, they are unbelievably awesome. And if you want to see the banner then ask in a review and I'll give you the link_

_BELLA'S BIRTHDAY'S COMING UP!!!_

_____________________________ON WITH THE CHAPTER_______________________________

**B pov;**

I sighed again as Emmett made a show of us, checking around the corner for paparazzi. People were still whispering amongst themselves and asking for autographs, pictures, the usual but I was more focused on trying to settle Emmett that I barely had time to notice what was going on around me.

Emmett, whilst being a very good candidate for being a bodyguard was,at the same time my enemy in a way.

He was apart of the reason that I had moved and for that I was conflicted between two decisions. I owed them a great deal as without them, I would have never have gotten the opportunity to become a model, but at the same time they had driven me away from my father and had shunned and broken my relationship with Alice.

I had not failed to notice that she was now more at peace with the group than she was three years ago and as a result had formed a relationship with one, Jasper Whitlock.

It saddened me that I was not there when I knew she would be obsessing over what to wear, nor when she had that romantic first kiss, that we'd always whisper about when she stayed at my house, only to hear my father banging his fist on my bedroom door, and telling us to stop gossiping, which always made us burst out in giggles, which was of course his aim from the start.

"Emmett"I sighed as a warning, seeing him pounce at a young boy who had looked at me from the locker across from mine "your taking this way to seriously. If you don't stop then I will have no choice but to fire..." "NO! No Bella, lets not be hasty I only wanted to help" he was shuffling his foot on the ground, brushing aside imaginary dirt and for a moment I felt a stir of compassion, wow I really _was _a pushover like Vicky said. And like the pushover I was, I relented.

"fine Emmett, but one more warning and your gone, okay?" I laughed to myself as his huge grin was immediately replaced and he pulled me in for a hug, leaving his arm slung across my shoulder as we entered the jam-packed school cafeteria. Of course being me and the person that I am, this did not go unnoticed by the children of Forks High and I knew that by tomorrow there would be plenty of rumors swarming around the place and amongst the paparazzi, who, with a start I realized were not in the already-crowded cafeteria, before admitting that the teachers must have taken some pity on me and decided to protect me from them, that or they didn't want them to record the standards that the school cafeteria was in.

I waited in line, with an over-eager Emmett who was eying the diminishing amount of pizza that was being served even farther up the Que. Boys will be boys, especially were food is concerned is all I thought. After pitying Emmett I decided to let him have my slice as well and just settled for the chicken salad and a bottle of lemonade as I scanned the hall for a free table.

For a town with so little teenagers you couldn't help but wonder why there wasn't more than enough room in the cafeteria. "Emmett, Bella. Sit with us!" I heard someone shout and looked in the direction of the voice to find -gulp- Rosalie Hale standing up and waving in the direction of me and her boyfriend.

I was even more confused as I was dragged over, and to find no anger or insult towards me n her eyes but excitement and...nervousness?? oh good god. Rosalie Hale, _the _ Rosalie Hale was nervous to be around an official supermodel. It wasn't that I liked making people feel inferior or anything but trust me, if you gave me an entirely covered red outfit and encased me in an inclosed environment with a bull, then I would still live and I bet the bull would come out from the worst, with the way I was feeling right now.

They pulled me over to the table, with Alice and Rose lagging behind with Cullen, whilst Emmett and Jasper _literally _dragged me over to them, and when I saw literally I mean with my feet hanging a few inches off the grown and both of them with a hand, griping the underarm of my shoulder so I wouldn't trip in what I assumed even Alice, would call 'killer heels'.

Shocking I know.

I settled myself in the seat awkwardly, all of a sudden with no hunger but just an over alarming need to

to escape the awkwardness that had ensued. They chatted with me and I replied as vaguely as possible because I honestly did not hear the words that uttered from their lips. i was too in touch with the fact that the hall was being consumed with whispers that swarmed around my head.

_'sitting with the Cullens...' _

_'typical that they get the hot chick...' '_

_I knew that she would be with them..' _

_'I wonder if her and Edward...' _

I blocked out all the comments after that and, making an excuse that I left one of my books in my locker I left the table after only fifteen minutes.

After getting my purse and phone out of my locker (for fear of being lost in escaping the papz) I grabbed my bag and headed for calculus.

It was still my worst subject so that much hadn't changed but I saw no point in me actually needing to learn it, after all when did maths come into the equation of modeling? See, that's my point. It doesn't.

As i was one of the first to class I decided to text my dad to ask if he wanted me to come over and cook dinner when my phone started ringing and Charlie's name popped up on the screen, what a coincidence.

"hello?" I answered "hey Bells, I was just wonderin' if you'd like to come around later for, um, some dinner?" he sounded nervous about something and I tried to soothe his nerves "sure Char-Dad I'd love to, I'll make dinner when I come over okay?" "ya, see you Bells"

I pulled out my books when the teacher entered and I basically ignored everyone for the whole lesson as I already studied this with my tutor in England.

Lessons passed quick and before I knew it Edward had dropped me to my own house-where we had, had a very awkward goodbye-and, after making sure no paparazzi were following me, I drove in my corvette to see my father.

He was at home and for once I was surprised before pushing the thought aside.

He'd tell me if he wanted to. I knocked on the door and waited for his reply. Once settled in the kitchen I started making the lasagne with the help of Charlie, who scurried around in the presses trying to find the right material.

After dinner myself and charlie talked about different things such as how my career was going and how work was at the station until it changed to football which is where I lost interest.

"Bells?" charlie asked, hesitantly,i nodded in reply, encouraging him to go on. "well, I was watching the news and, um, well. Who was hat boy you turned up with?" I felt a blush rising to my face, which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie "not that I want to interfere or anything, with your...love life. But there are things you should know Bella" "oh hell no" I shouted standing up.

My mother telling me these things when I was ten I can handle.

Vicky constantly telling me these things whenever I got a new boyfriend, I can handle.

But my father? I don't think so.

"dad the only reason I turned up with Cullen is because he stalked me! I swear to you, that there is nothing going on between me and Cullen" I noticed that charlie had changed an unnatural shade of purple and I mentally backtracked on my words to see what had upset him so much. Oh ya probably the fact that I had said that his sixteen year old (almost seventeen) daughter, was being stalked by her ex-tormenter that had made life living hell, back when she was younger and had forced her to move away from him to live in London. Ya not much was wrong with that was there?

After that there was phone calls to the police station and going through an alarm system that was good enough to fit the chiefs daughters' house (not that any of the other police cops knew that) and then of course waiting to set it up and by the time I got home it was almost ten o'clock.

My father had finally agreed that it was okay for me at the house now, and that there was no need for him staying over. So after going through my nightly preparation I jumped into bed and anxiously awaited for Edward's suspected arrival,which I knew he would come after last night.

I was not disappointed when within the next half-hour he turned up and once again started throwing pebbles at the window, only this time it was the correct window as he could obviously see the faint, illuminations glow of my beside-table lamp. Going along with the plan I threw open the window and motioned for him to make his way to the back. Once in place I waited for his foot to catch on the alarm trigger, and...

I covered my ears as the loud beeping noise lit up the surrounding area and Edward's figure was immediately covered in nets that my father had triggered to place above the door. I smirked and made my way over to his figure that was sprawled on the floor. His eyes registered me with surprise and I saw something else burning in his emerald green eyes, something I had no clue as to what it was.

"well, well Cullen. We meet again" I chuckled "so it seems, my Swan. So it seems. Who's brilliant idea was it to install the nets?" he asked, with honest curiosity "my fa-um, the chief of police" I corrected my mistake hastily knowing that I had already said enough.

"so Swan, are you gonna help me out here?" he indicated to where he was strapped firmly to the ground and I pretended to think on it "i could always just call the cops like planned..." I trailed off, hoping that he would realize soon enough.

"all right" he relented "I'm sorry for...following you. But I just wanna know if you would go out with me, this weekend?" I stared at him in shock but it was quickly masked in disgust.

"I've been at the school, all of two days and your already hitting on me? The most you can hope for at the moment, is to be friends, Cullen" "okay" he answered quickly "how about friends with benefits" he hinted winking at me, but his face turned to panic as he saw me motion that I was leaving "wait!" he called "okay...Friends. Okay?" I released him from the net but instead of shaking his hand as a symbol of friendship I backed away slightly, not in an act of fear or cowardice but in the simple need to _escape_. Instead I said "oh no Cullen. The most I said, was that we could be friends, not that I would let you be my friend" I shrugged to myself as if it were no big deal but stopped when I saw the most gorgeous crooked smile break across his face.

It made my pulse race, and I could physically feel the blush on my cheeks. He left after that and I was left to wonder what the hell that boy was doing to me.

_________________________**A;\N\\ IMPORTANT READ!!!!!**!_______________________________

_hey guys, thanks to missa540 for the idea(thanks Lexi) and once again check out the banner (and lunar siren's stories which is under my fav story list) and check out the banner on my profile. I won't be able to update for a week or two, so I'm really sorry about that and I hope you understand that life catches up. _

_Again (still in competition with Annie) read Edwardaddict17's stories! Read Edwardaddict17's stories! Read Edwardaddict17's stories! Read Edwardaddict17's stories! Read Edwardaddict17's stories! Read Edwardaddict17's stories! Read Edwardaddict17's stories! There 8 times! Mwahahahaha!! and also a warning; the last few chapters have been light and carefree with Bella getting settled and everything but now the plot begins..._

_love it, if you'd review. 34 review until we're at 200!! so 20 review at least for the next chapter (anyone who review gets teased on what might happen in the next chapter, you know you wanna)_

_luv ya guys_

_xoxo_

_Sayonara _

_from_

_Ella-Ava Rose _


	11. Chapter 11

Okay well guys, I'm kinda disappointed that I only got 18 reviews as I had over 200 readers for chapter 10 and It would really help, if you reviewed even if its to say something like 'good job' or 'I hate it' because it would really help to see your support (although if you do hate it please state a reason and something that would help make it better,please) I hope that you all liked the teaser I sent to you and if anyone else wants to read it then go onto my site 'http:\\EllaAvaRose(dot)blogspot(dot)com' and it should be there under 'Preview Of Everyone Hates Isa' I hope you enjoy!!

AGAIN BELLA'S BIRTHDAY IS ON THE WAY!!

*_*_*

**DISCLAIMER!!; what I own; three new channel purses and a new versace bracelet, sadly this does not mean I own Twilight. Sigh. **

__________________________________ON WITH THE STORY!!___________________________

**Bella pov; **

'I wonder how I got into this mess' I thought to myself as I looked at the trees passing by.

Now before you ask, I wasn't in any trouble...yet, but I suppose it was the way you looked at it and from the reaction of the other Cullen children,i should be terrified.

Friday had passed in a blur, the excitement had been contagious as everyone was looking forward to the weekend and the two days free from the torture of teachers, study, and in some cases friends. It was no secret that in my sitting with the Cullen children for the past two days had insulted, Jessica the 'leader' of our table arrangements. She made no quite thing of this and broached the subject with several other students who apparently were not even in her 'clique'.

But yes the atmosphere was high at school, and from the way everyone rushed out of school once the final bell rang, you would have thought that there was some crazy mad person running around with a butcher knife.

And now I was in a predicament of being stuck in a car with Alice (my ex-best friend, who could guess at any moment that I was in fact the Isa that was her one-time-best-friend) and we were about to go, what I would have once shivered at the words, shopping with.

If you wondered how this had happened, then Alice had called me at exactly 4;13 am on Thursday to see if I would come shopping for the weekend with her, when she had explained that the weekend meant staying at Seattle's shopping, and then crashing in a hotel would have thought that she meant just the two of us, but no Edward and Rosalie had to come and then as Alice and Rose were there, of course Jasper and Emmett had tagged along too.

All in all we were occupying four bedrooms and once they figured out that I was _the _Bella Swan and guests (a point that Alice had made sure they took into account) we were guaranteed the best room suites in the hotel and I was sure that I, myself would be escorted to my room by the manager or owner in charge of the hotel. I was used to it by now.

"Alice,its to the left not the right" Edward pointed out when Ali turned off in the supposedly wrong direction. "no it isn't Edward,it shows it right here on the map" she pointed out on the small pocket-map that we had found in the glove-compartment of her Porsche. One of which I would have to get for my birthday or at least mention to Vicky that I wanted one.

It was at this part of our journey, after Edward's commentary on Alice's driving, that she had figured out that my Birthday, a day that I loathed, was fast approaching.

I, who had been daydreaming of a beach in morocco rather than being there at that moment, had nearly had a heart attack when she screamed and slammed on the breaks, almost causing Rose who was driving her M3 behind us, to run into the back of us.

"oh my god!! It's almost the date of your Birthday! Bella why didn't you tell us??!!" I just shrugged in reply and leaned back to dream about beaches and lifeguards before replying "Its not that big of a deal" "ITS NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL! Are you kidding me? If course it is! Oh my god, we need to go shopping immediately, they have a new sale in Marc Jacobs but then again Burberry..." she continued mumbling until Edward pointed that she _was_ on a main road and was blocking cars in her 'fashion preparation for Bella' as he put it.

And we hadn't even made it into the city yet.

god I hate my life...

* * *

"uh Alice, seriously I don't want anything big for a party. Just something small with a few friends, you know Vicky, Chris Brown, Lily Allen, Daisy Lowe, and just a few other friends. Of course you guys are invited as well" I added, afraid that she would feel offended, but subtlety was never my best trait.

Her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open and she turned to stare at Edward and I heard her whisper "is she being serious?" "Alice!"i screamed jumping forward to swerve the wheel away from the truck that was approaching. "Seriously! I'm famous, remember? I meet these people on a daily bases, you need to get used to that" I settled back in my seat and all was quite; for a while at least.

Once we had parked the car in the hotel's car park, we proceeded to the foyer to where there was a group of three not including the manager, awaiting for us, or namely; Me.

"Bella Swan, what an honor! We here at the 'Seattle's Heritage Hotel' pride ourselves in the..." and so it continued as thus, with the rest of The Cullens zoning out and me suffering the last ten years of information from the manager, whilst nodding mutely and smiling and wondering to myself why the hell I agreed to this?

After we finally escaped the manager (and over enthusiastic Bell-boy) I had finally escaped to my room with Alice and Rose following me, we had decided (or rather _they)_ that we girls would 'trade' outfits for the day. In other words, they wanted to see all the fashion in my wardrobe.

Once we had finished (around three hours later) I was wearing a Fendi Blue and Grey Belted Checker Dress, Hermes Grey Lace Leggins, with Candy Ostrich\Lace High-Heel's by Christian Louboutin. Rose was wearing a Blue Idol Babydoll Dress by Chanel, Dior Black Leggins with Blue Madeleine Cruise Suede Wedges by Sergio Rossi and Alice was wearing a Burberry Black Frill Tier Dress with Denim Leggins from DKNY and Black and Patent Cut Out Peep Shoes by Jimmy Choo.

We met up with the guys in Emmett and Rosalie's room and headed out to the first set of shops across the way. Forty minutes later Rose and Alice were still arguing over the same dress which in the end they both decided wasn't fancy enough. What-the-hell?

In the end I left with Jasper, Emmett and Edward to go to the store down the road that was a normal, casual, store that didn't have people queuing at the door for the newest fashion trends in stock. When I was in there, Jasper went to look at the civil-war books, Emmett went to the comic book section and Edward tagged along behind me.

Taking into account that Alice _had _warned them, I used Edward as my bag-carrier when I was shopping for my school clothes. I mostly got t-shirts and jeans (that _weren't _designer) I got shoes such as converses and runners in the shop next door and after Rose and Alice had caught up with us we headed to the small jewelery shop that was a mile or two away, with the girls stopping every couple of shops away from each other.

The next day, the sun decided to make an appearance and with it came the appearance of the paparazzi, whom were intent on torturing me and the rest of the Cullens. To escape we went to the beach for the day. It was just lucky that I had remembered to pack my bathing suit, just in case.

After parking the cars in the lot, Emmett carried Rose over his shoulder as he leaped into the water with her screaming and laughing along with Ali who, hand in hand with Jasper had raced in after them.

Awkward silence ensues.

I glanced at Edward, and he stared at me, with an amused expression. I could see that he thought I was freaked. Well I guess it was time to show him how accustomed could be to his family.

I glided down the beach as if I owned the place and I could see that my face was recognized as Bella Swan from the way people whispered as I walked past. After asking nicely (and flirting) with some guy around my age I had borrowed a bucket and was making my way up to where Edward sat with a bucket full of the sea water. He was watching me in amusement until I emptied the entire contents on his head. That sure wiped the smile off his face, that was until he jumped up and started chasing me.

I raced away from him, and screamed while he was still chasing me. I heard Alice laughing and glanced over to see her and Jasper sitting up on the blanket in the sand laughing at us, or was it with us? I wasn't so sure. When the sun started setting we packed up and whilst ignoring the paparazzi we left for the hotel.

We orderer room service that night and stayed in the room watching cheesy re-runs to films and laughing at them (thanks to Emmett who pointed out most of the mistakes in filming) and I fell asleep around eleven o clock, with my head on Edward's chest...

_________________________A;N\\_________________________-______________________--____

SO GUYS, YOU THINK I'M RUSHING IT?? sorry if I am, I just wanted to get this out. So i'm snowed into my house and we can't go anywhere. Lol. No joke. So guys for the next update I want to have over 200 reviews gotten. I know you guys can do it! Everybody has to review for me!! pretty please!!?? if you have a heart, you will take pity on my addiction and review -puppy eyes- again check out banner thanks to Lunar Siren on my profile. And i'll leave you with that.

Review!! pretty please!!

from

Ella-Ava Rose


	12. Chapter 12

Kay thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and pretty pretty please check out my new one-shot 'Nous Sommes Casses' its supposed to be good and reviews would be really appreciated. Check out **Edwardaddict17's** story, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out. There that's 11!!

also check out **.** 's stories, they are majorly awesome.

* * *

**Disclaimer; as much as I wish to own Twilight I do not, and as much as I wish I can top Annie's disclaimer I cant either, but I can still make up my own one.**

**Jacob, Annie and I sitting out on the shore; Jake; "do you know what would be great right now?" me and Annie; " no what??" **

**Jake; "either a hotdog or a date with one of you two lucky lady's" -cue in weird grin of his-**

**-me and Annie look at each other, through telepathic connection, plan revenge and then set plot into motion.**

**Annie; "ya Jake, course I will" -Edward pops out of nowhere- **

**Edward; "no!!! you are mine" -grabs Annie and runs.-**

**Ella-Ava; "aww thanks, guys! Ya just leave me here with the werewolf, no offense Jake"**

**Jake; "Offense Taken**

**-Emmett pops out of nowhere and grabs me, following Edward and Annie to Vegas. On the way**

**Emmett; "You still realize that you don't own twilight right?"  
Ella-Ava; -sighs dreamily- "ya...wait. DARN IT!!"**

**meanwhile Paula Rose has been kidnapped by Jacob Black and is being forced to marry him –lucky duck- much to her delight until...**

**cue in next time for more. Lol. Wow lots of fun anyway yes I do not own anything and no offense to Jacob lovers because I love him too, and yes I was jealous of those clingy-little water drops in new moon,never before was I so jealous of water... **

* * *

**Bella pov;**

I threw on a pair of Dior glasses on as I made my way out of the small cafe on the corner of Derby street and grabbing my mocha as I exited before anymore of the paparazzi could discover my hiding place in Seattle.

It was well known to me by now that the paparazzi were always looking for new juicy gossip on everybody and anybody and as thus, whilst they did not tell each other the targets location,it did eventually reach the ears of everyone in the vaciniety. And so it was better to get out of there when you see the flash of a camera in the bushes.

I drove around for a while, in the process, shaking off the persistent papz that tried to keep up with my Z06 until I found myself lost in the wilderness of Seattle. I had taken a wrong left turn and had lost the trail after some time of backtracking, and so here i was with a map in hands trying to find my way back to Forks. I wasn't having much luck with it to be honest and as I rounded on yet another dead end my heart went out to all those who had no homes to go to on the cold days like today.

At least my donations to the homeless shelters went to good use in New York and England, that was one thing I was grateful for.

As I pulled onto the curb to try and steady my breathing and frantic heart, that was beating frantically in the worry of where I was, I decided to do the one thing that was left. I would ring for help.

Now I'm sure you are wondering what exactly what makes me so hesitant for help, but you see I was born and raised as a simple girl. I wasn't a drama queen and I wasn't one to mope around always, I was in between. I was more of a tom-boy and preferred to stay away from the attention and even though I now received more attention than I ever thought of having, I still can't shake off the feelings that I am able to do things for my own.

When you look at all the models and people as such who are stuck up and wouldn't know the word 'charity' if I came up and bit then in the ass, and who's only cares are on if they will be able to get the new Armani fashion line before any other, and then you look at those people who struggle to maintain a living and how just a small amount of money could help them. But of course like everything else I start I have to finish it and now I had rilled myself into an even worse mood with my silent brooding.

I took out my touch screen and stylus as I motioned towards the contacts on my cell.

As I scrolled down I suddenly remembered Charlie telling me that he was out of town for the day as he went to look at possible fishing locations with Billy Black. So that left me with either three options; the police department who would forever be laughing behind my back and in front of my (unknown) father about how the superstar got lost on her first day in the 'big city' and then(Knowing Charlie) wait until he explodes with anger and blows my secret, or I could ring Vicky,who would be able to do just about nothing for me except alert the paparazzi to try find me or spend the whole day trying to sort thorough contacts that lived in Seattle (not bloody likely,it would take all day) or option three;

I could call Alice.

It wasn't that big of a deal when you thought hard about it, she had yet to discover my secret and even though I knew that Alice was no fool, and would eventually find out I was still counting on the fact that I would either be out of this town or pretending that I had plenty of time to think it over when in fact the time was slipping through my fingers like sand. I knew that the longer I stayed in this town the harder it would be for me to leave and return to the life of fame, which would of course go into a full meltdown of screaming fans,and autographs when I did return to it sand I wanted to stretch out my new found freedom for a while longer, so it was with a heavy heart that I scrolled back up to the 'A's' in the list and hit on Alice's name.

The line had trouble connecting and I must admit that for a moment I felt some relief for that fact but that was until her usually perky voice filled the end of the receiver phone. "hey Bella!! o.m.g where are you, we should totally go shopping, it was so much fun last time! Can you actually believe that the guys said it was boring, I mean-" "Alice!! okay calm down there and let me talk for just a second okay?" I continued forward without waiting for her reply, knowing that she would be intent on listening now.. I launched into my story of how I was stuck here without any clue of how to escape and it ended up with her telling me that she was busy and me practically on my knees begging her to help.

How a person can be so cruel, I do not know...

"fine" she sighed at last "I'll see what I can do, I'm not making any promises though its you who got stuck there after all, by your own fault. Why do I have to miss a shopping spree just for your sake" she was joking about the last part I could tell, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure as,you can see, it has been a long time since I was able to hang around Alice and ultimately been so best-friend like with her that we could practically read each others minds, and I wasn't really sure about her preferences I mean. After an awkward goodbye -that consisted of me pleading with her to at least _ring _me if she decides not to come (although I'm certain she will because she's just a gem like that)- and so I sat in my car, with my head against the seat and my eyes closed waiting for her usually yellow Porsche to show up.

A car horn knocked my out of revere as a silver Volvo pulled up on the curb at the side of the small alleyway-type street. I opened the door hesitantly as I looked over at the windows. There was no light shining on the car so it was covered in darkness and I could not see who was in the drivers side. As I walked over, more than reluctantly my stomach dropped when the drivers door opened to reveal...Edward. My eyes scrunched into slits as I began running through all the ways to kill Alice. I mean sure I _might _have fallen asleep, sure I _might _have enjoyed hanging around on the beach with him. _Might _didn't mean _had_. Anyway I had been successful in avoiding Edward for the past week, making all sorts of excuses that I had to study and that I was falling behind. That I had phone calls to make and clothes to inspect that Vicky had sent me (they were fab by the way and for the new Victoria's Secrets range even though I didn't model for there) and so I had been rather lucky to stay away from the Cullens after we had returned to our separate houses in Forks and so all was well.

But then, Alice had to sneak behind my back and send her brother (whom she knew annoyed the hell out of me) to pick me up for the two hour drive back to Forks. Well whilst karma is a bitch, two can play at that game. "Hey Swan, you gonna just stand there or are you gonna get in?" Edwierdo asked, I hadn't noticed that, in my plotting revenge in his sister\my ex-best friend, that he had walked up beside me and was waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and brushed smoothly passed him as I said "nope just planning all the ways to kill your sister. You'd be surprised how many I have stored in my brain" "need any help with that?" he asked, honestly eager "i could get payback on Alice for all the rotten shopping trips she's tortured me with" his expression darkened as he reminisced on all those trips and I couldn't help but laugh at his face of terror. He looked like he was scared for life and as if to prove my point he murmured "you don't know what its like, I'm scared for life" which resulted in another bought of laughter from me, because of the way he said it. That was until he flung me over his shoulder and dragged me over to his car where, by then, I was screaming my head off "RAPE! RAPE! SOMEONE HELP ME, EDWIERDO IS COMING AFTER ME!" I can be honest enough to say that I was scared senseless

"silly Bella" I heard him say to himself once I finally calmed down enough "i wouldn't hurt you like that. Alice rang and told -or should I say ordered- me to pick you up and drop you off. Emmett will collect your car and drop it off later at your house" "you don't even know where my house is" I countered before he grinned and replied "then show me where it is"

* * *

on the way back to Forks he questioned me about everything and anything. My favorite cartoon – Garfield. My favorite color – at the moment, turquoise. My favorite name for a cat – Tanni. See? Everything and anything, just like I said. In return he let me ask my fair share of questions and in some strange way...it was nice.

I was so used to, from my short time here, the hard exterior that Edward and his family carried. My only friends were Alice and Angela _(__A:N\\ I Know I said I wouldn't do this again, with the notes in the middle of chapters, but its important. For anybody who wants to know Angela moved after Isa left, because, like Isa she was bullied and couldn't face living in this town of torture without the one person who understood her.)_ and I stayed to myself as did the other Cullens. But it was nice seeing a different side of them even if I had not yet forgiven them. It was, for a change, different.

And right now I needed something different.

"so where exactly is this _amazing _house, Swan?" Edward asked, putting emphases on the amazing. I knew he loved his house and his mother, Esme, dearly and thought that she was the best designer around, but, not to be biased or anything, Vicky could put up one great fight in the designing department herself, and that was why I felt the need to stand up for my best friend. I stayed silent to his comment aside from giving him the rest of the directions to my house and rested my head against the window by my side, looking out into the day. -which was rapidly growing darker as it was around eight o clock.- I let out a sigh when I noticed the familiar surroundings which meant that it was the end of another day and one day closer to my birthday, which was in four days. One of the worst days of my life because no doubt, paparazzi would be called and photographs taken of England's sweetheart's birthday. It really was quite tiring.

I could tell that Edward heard me sigh and decided -for whatever reason I do not know- to distract me. "hey Swan, whens the invites for your party being sent out? I expect mine will be the number one priority invitation" hey said with a cocky grin that for some reason made my stomach flutter, I was probably coming down from with a flu or something, that would just be _perfect. _-note sarcasm-

"you very well know Cullen that your evil pixie sister is planning that, and if it was up to me it would just be something small" I let out another sigh and turned to see his reaction. He seemed to be...calculating. "now why would that be, Swan?" he asked "seriously I don't see what the big deal is! I don't look any different, I don't feel any different, hell all that changed is that I'm one step closer to my retiring age!" I began to fume and start ranting before I realized who I was talking to and my mouth shut with a sudden 'snap' I looked up to see Edward with his eyebrow raised but I could see curiosity in his gaze and I knew that my face was flushed, but it was too late to take back what I said. "um so ya, I just don't like birthdays..." I finished meekly looking up to see that we were approaching my house. Edward didn't seem to notice until he glanced out the window and the car stopped dead in the road.

I watched his reaction with humor. His mouth had dropped open and he was leaning backwards slightly, pressing against the seat. His hair was in his his Emerald green eyes, that suddenly snapped over to connect with mine... yes, the flu, a very bad case of it.

"this is you house??" he asked, obviously shocked by the size and well...appearance of it. That snapped my out revere for long enough to answer him "yep, that's my house, you like?" instead of answering my question he continued to stare at my house with narrowed eyes. "and does anyone else live her? Like a...guy?" "Of course! My three boyfriends live upstairs and my husbands downstairs, but shush don't tell them that!" he looked at my shocked, before I snorted -not that pretty if you ask me- and replied "i was joking"

he shook his head with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "so this where the biggest party since forever, in Forks, is being hosted? I'd mind all your fragile ornaments if I were you. I remember how much cleaning I had to do after I threw my last party when the 'rents were out of town, but of course you don't have your 'rents with you so I suppose that's different, isn't it?" "um ya I suppose" I answered. I didn't want to seem like a snob but I would just hire cleaners to clean up any mess from the party so I was sorted there.

"well this is my stop so get the hell out Swan" he said jokingly, I was shocked. "aren't you coming in?" "oh well, okay sure" he replied looking surprised that I had invited him in. I mean I wasn't _that _bad that he thought that I would just let him leave without offering a drink when he had wasted his time helping me find my way home. Without him and Alice (who I am still going to kill) I would still be in Seattle.

"come on Cullen, I don't bite. Much" I then ran up to the porch, darting from the rain and put my key into the lock and twisted the handle, I heard Edward approach from behind me and as I was turning to face him he shook his wet hair out making me get covered in the glistening raindrops.

I thought It was a mistake at first until I saw the crooked grin on his face. Why that... grr!!

I pouted as I saw no immediate chance of payback and decided to wait until I was inside. And I did. But when I saw the pillow in the living room, I couldn't help but hit him with once. Or twice. Okay I repeatedly hit him with it. Happy now? I'm not exactly proud of acting like a child. After we got over our little pillow fight (I know I won but he says he did, and even if he did, I know he cheated) I showed him to each of the rooms (except my own because that's my haven) and I could tell that he was impressed, he even complimented me on the colors and decorations of the room!

It was right about when I was showing him the third guestroom that it happened. I tripped over the side of the vainer table and in my hurry to grab onto something before I fell, I accidentally pulled Cullen down with me, somehow before we fell to the ground, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me around with him so that he was the one that took the full blow of the contact with the ground and then with me landing, full weight, on top of him.

I looked down ready to apologize when I realized with a start that our faces were inches apart and his eyes were smoldering. My stomach flipped as his face came into closer contact with my own, just inches from my lips...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**VERY IMPORTANT!!!! MOST IMPORTANT THING EVER IN THIS FANFIC!!!!**

_**is it just me or do the reviews seem more forced lately? Personally I think it is because I need more time to plan ahead and this is why I am taking a short break -no more than two or three weeks long- so I can write better, longer and with better correction for the chapters. Only the best for my readers.**_

_**Please let me know if you have lost all enthusiasm for this story and if I should continue, I'm hoping to see some of my old -and only recently not reviewing- readers who I fear have become fed up with my lame excuses on not updating and such, so if your out there anyone. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS OR JUST TAKE A BREAK?? this chapter is dedicated to everyone who donated to Haiti, you guys save lives and should be so proud!! big hugs for readers and reviewers,especially those with ideas on how to improve my story, should Alice find out soon enough about Bella being Isa, or should I wait??**_

xoxo

Ella-Ava Rose (p.s 12 mentions Annie!!! mwahahaha!!!!)


	13. Petition on FF, please save stories

Ugh okay guys. There is a group on blogspot that is after annoying the hell out of me and is, at the moment targeting fan fiction stories that they deem are not 'appropriate' enough. I'm sure all of you know that M is rated for mature adult themes but this new site firmly states that fan fiction rules are that M can have language, but no explicit Sex scenes or any of that such.

They are more centered around the fact of there being m rated stories so if you have or are writing and M rated story please go onto the site (that follows) and plead with fan fiction to either upgrade the rating system or find some way of making the site stop from plaguing stories.

At any rate, this group, the Literate Union, has waged a crusade against stories on fanfiction. They are pretty blatant in their general ruthlessness in regard to stories they deem unworthy, sending out a mass email to their little group of followers who then flame the crap out of a story and report it so that fanfiction will step in and take it off the site.

If you want more information on what there goals and such...yada, yada are the the site is;

literateunion(dot)blogspot(dot)com.

Fanfiction is there for the soul reason of improving our writing, how are we going to do that if they remove our stories and send in complaints that they aren't good enough or don't meet the required rules.

I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my accusations but one of my favorite stories was removed for such a _"crime" _and if you are a member of their site, no offense but I just think that it is a really bad site that is created to break the hearts of those who, writing is life, for.

Any more questions PM or review me and if you want to see the petition against this then the site is;

http: fanfiction(dot)net \s\5734048\1\Petition

please support all of us readers on fanfic and here is a list that follows of _some _stories already being targeted by literatunion formally known as LU.

Emancipation Proclamation By Kharizzmatik.

Fate Had Other Plans By 2Twilightbitches.

Beautiful, Dirty, Rich By Kiki Blue.

The Dominant, The Submissive, The Training By tara sue me.

Nilla Days and Bound Nights (being removed by the author due to all the mess-ups on this site)

Devil's Toy By Rparker.

The Training School Saga.

A Matter Of Convenience.

Wide Awake By Angstgodess003

A Dark New World.

(Multiple Stories) by Jasper's Black Rose.

The Perfect Wife.

The Office.

Any questions, again, feel free to contact me and please support these stories and more (if you know of anymore please contact me so I can add to the list) i'll update soon

from

Ella-Ava Rose

xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Also check out my new story **'Mistaken Identity'** pretty please. A big shout out to my beta 'I LOVE Sparkely Scars' so go check out her stories. Also in this story **Jake is older than Bella and around 18.**

***_*_*_*_*_*_**

Disclaimer:

Ella-Ava, Annie, Bella and Paula are sitting in the concession stand waiting to be married by 'Elvis' Elvis-priest dude; "Do you girrrls... take these dudes for marriage and all that stuff???? Cause if you don't, then I don't mind sharing." Edward and Jake growl, but Emmett does nothing.

Ella-Ava bursts into tears realizing that he really doesn't love her more than a younger sister when suddenly... Jazzy pops out of nowhere and says, "I do agree to marriage, but you must agree that you don't own Twilight." Ella-Ava thinks about it then says, "Okay." Rosalie and all the girls become best friends because Rose now has Emmy still. But Alice and Bella want revenge on Annie and Ella-Ava and Leah is trying to murder Paula Rose without warning Jake that she is trying to harm his imprint. And now they are determined to own something that NONE of us-aside from SM- owns... TWILIGHT -le gasp- to be continued...

**Bella POV:**

We were breathing heavily as our lips drew even closer. I had lost control of any thoughts of stopping a long time ago and as his sweet breath clouded my senses it didn't even matter. As we drew even closer towards each other, leaning in just a bit more until our lips met in a chaste kiss...

There were fireworks; radiance, passion, and the sound of crunching gravel... wait. What? It was then that I realized what I was doing and I felt like slapping myself across the face. Do not fraternize with the enemy Bella..., you know that.

I pulled away from him and pretended to act disgusted. Wiping my hand over my mouth, I threw him a glare and then stormed out of the room down the stairs so that I could answer the door.

I was doing anything to stop from telling myself the truth.

I had not had many boyfriends or even had loads of attraction directed towards one guy, but Edward Cullen was a different story, and that hurt me so bad because when we kissed it just felt right.

At that moment I just wanted to crawl under the covers of my bed and hide from the outside world because I knew he could never like me for _me._

He had already proven that. Isa, Bella. Hell, I could be called Ella it wouldn't really matter because your name doesn't describe who you are. If you were named Angel you could still be a whore. And no matter about my looks or my name, it didn't really matter because even if he _did _by some chance like me enough to go on a date or even be my friend, it wouldn't really matter because I would be hiding behind some illusion.

Something false that just wasn't me and that hurt me _so bad_, knowing that I had to hide from the papz, my friends, and even my family all because of some kind of rivalry or hate thing that was at school. In that moment, I realized two things:

1. Edward Cullen held -no matter how small- a bit of my affections

And

2. I just became more determined for pay-back.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It was Jake at the front door in the end that interrupted us, I wasn't sure if I should be thankful or angry. The truth was soon revealed when he came with a warning. I should be scared.

Hikers had been going missing for the last eight days in the woods surrounding my house; Jake and Charlie were concerned for my safety.

It wasn't enough that my house had already been protected from crazy stalkers, -cough Edward cough- but now it had to be protected from crazy killers too?

Wow, and I thought that Forks was going to be _boring!_

We got side tracked when Edward came down then stairs and I could see his eyebrows knot together as he looked back and forth between Jake and I. Then Jake grumbled something that I couldn't hear. "Sorry Jake, what was that?" I asked. "Nothing," he replied, remorselessly.

"So, Bella are you sure you don't need any more protection?" He asked as he got prepared to leave. "I'm sure Jake, it's not like I don't check to make sure who's at the door" I joked.

"Ha-ha, yeah I guess, see ya Bells." He nodded at Edward, who just glared in return and I returned my own glare at Cullen

"Do you have to be so rude to my friends?" I asked once Jake had left. He stared at me for a while before he asked in a small voice, "You mean he's only a friend?"

"Yes Cullen," I answered. "A male and female can actually be friends without trying to get in each other's pants. I know it must be hard for you to believe, but it is actually true."

"Wait, I haven't...," he declined, but then stopped when he saw my smirk. "You were joking, weren't you?" He asked, smiling.

I giggled at his expression, but when I saw him get a mischievous look on his face I started to back away. I spent enough time with Alice before to know that this wasn't good.

Suddenly, he lunged at me with the pillow.

"You better hope that gravity is your friend at the moment Swan!" He shouted and I bolted out the front door laughing my ass off. We ran through the forest, with both of us breathless and my laughing as he chuckled as I dodged pass trees.

Both of us forgot everything we were told about the warnings we were given telling us to stay out of the forest.

I could hear him catching up and tried to run faster, but to no avail.

His hand shot out and grabbed at my wrist, pulling me back on top of him with such a force that he stumbled and we fell. I landed on his chest for the second time that day.

He chuckled quietly, seeing this for himself and he looked up at me with an expression that reminded me of a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He brushed a hair out of my face and my breathing sped up, as did my heartbeat. God damn it, I swear if he tries anything I will...

He pressed his lips softly against mine and this time it was a slow, but building kiss. I was the first one to pull away for air, twice now in one day.

He laughed at my pink face and rolled us over so that he could stand up. Then he held out his hand to help me up. This time, instead of throwing a hissy fit, I accepted his outstretched hand, realizing for the first time that maybe dating Edward Cullen wouldn't be so bad if he acted like this more.

As if reading my mind, he leaned back and started shuffling his feet before suddenly exclaiming, "Do you wanna go out? I mean like with me? To maybe see a movie? I...I mean you d- don't have to, I mean, I understand if...," he stuttered before I held a finger up to his lips.

"On one condition," I stated, while he nodded eagerly.

"Only if you can catch me," I shouted, turning on my heels and running deeper into the forest. I heard him chuckle before stumbling over a root and trailing after me.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could in heels and I was soon surprised when I couldn't hear him following anymore. "Edward?" I called. "Are you there?" I continued walking forward until the noise of a bird overhead scared me and I started to run faster, scared out of my mind.

Stumbling blindly as tears sprung forward, I scrambled through the branches of the forest trees that were littering the ground until I ran into something, or rather _someone._

"Well, what do we have here?" An unfamiliar male voice asked.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the woods all alone on an evening like this? All alone are we? Well, don't worry pet Laurent and I will help you find your way back home. Just come with us. Now, pet what's your name?"

"Bella," I stuttered.

"Oh, what a pretty name it is! Well beautiful Bella, my name is James."

AUTHOR'S NOTE; DUN DUN DUN...

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A.N: WOW, 2 KISSES IN ONE CHAPTER? YOU GUYS OWE ME!! Ok, guys well this chapter was really hard for me to write. REVIEW!!! Pretty please!**Also, can you please add me onto author alert as I will be releasing a bunch of new stories and it's easier if you can see them for yourself rather than me reminding you. It would be really appreciated.**

XOXO

Ella-Ava

P.S check out EdwardAddict17's stories. They are GREAT!! This chapter is dedicated to my sister as one of her -belated- b-day presents. So if you say happy 15th birthday then I'll pass it on -wink wink-

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Summary for one of my future stories;**

**If We Ever Meet Again;**

_Bella Swan is a hidden criminal. So is Edward Cullen. When she is trapped in his lair after attempting to steal a classic from Francois Boucher, what happens, when the Famous Thief of the century begins to fall for this humble trainee? Better than it sounds, guarantee! R&R_


	15. broken hand

_this is a mesage to all affarie ava mai (my sis) fans that read her stories._

_its actually an hillarious story_

_We went to a zoo were the animals run around and you drive through and when we got near the birds Ella (affari ava mai) decided to get closer to the birds got out of the car and went to take a picture of the pelican and when she did the flash went off and the pelican when crazy and attacked the hand her camera was in (which was her right arm) and in her effort to save the camera broke two or three finger and twisted her pinkie she is in much pain and will be unable to even type for about a month so I'm very sorry but …….. No updates for that time I would appreciate it if you would leave her some reviews wishing her to get well soon_

I told you it was a hilarious story even she thinks so well she's really sorry and promises to get back to writing as soon as she possibly can until then just stay strong

xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx


	16. Chapter 16

i am better!!!!!!!!!!!! although now i find out my computer has a virus. sigh. Another 20 reviews if you don't mind for the next chapter. **Authors note at the bottom..............READ IT PRETTY PLEASE! **

**Last Time on 'Everyone Hates Isa';**

"_well what do we have here?" an unfamiliar male voice asked._

"_whats a pretty girl like you doing in the woods all alone on an evening like this? All alone are we? Well don't worry pet Laurent and I will help you find your way back home. Just come with us. Now pet whats your name?" "Bella" I stuttered "oh what a pretty name it is! Well Beautiful Bella, my name is James"_

**Chapter 14; **

**Edward pov; (a short one) **

I was on top of the moon, my star, My _personal _star had basically excepted a date from me. And I wasn't kiding when I said that she was a real life star.

Even though modeling was supposedly hard, according to one of Alice and Rose's latest rant, Bella did a superb job at it. What could I say,she looked perfect, acted perfect and naturally was perfect. There was just one thing.

she reminded me of someone;

I was almost certain that at the beach I had recognized her slight-english accent from somewhere before, if only I could remember goddammit. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't, perhaps I had heard it on television?

Also those gorgeous brown orbs that she called eyes. Boy were they attractive, but I knew I had seen them before. I wasn't unsure about that at all. I was positive that I had seen them before. Now only where!

"Bella?" I called out realising for the first time that I couldn't hear her soft giggling and thud as she stumbled occasionally. Where had she gone?!

"Bella, if this is a joke it isin't funny" I called out louder into the silent forest. I was sure she was going to pop out from behind a bush or something, I was _positive._ Any second now...any second.

I started to jog faster into the direction of the forest, only stopping occasionally to peer behind a tree or bush, perhaps she went back a different way?

After five minutes of calling and being rewarded with no reply I was growing frantic. Maybe she fell and- No Edward!

Don't even go there. It was true that I wanted to actually be friends with Bella, I had been all in it for the wrong reasons when I made the bet with Emmett and Jasper but now...there was a difference.

I wasn't sure what but Bella was so... nice and innocent, it made a difference from all the other girls -that weren't Alice or Rose- that I normally hung around with.

I wasn't _in love _or anything. God that thought was horrible to me, people were in over their heads with this _love _notion, all that was there was attraction.

But I had to admit I was attracted to her.

Any guy that didn't radiate attraction for her was either Gay or one of my brothers.

Even that '_Jake' _guy was attracted to her and from the way he had looked and from the way he hugged her for _wayyyy _too long when she said goodbye that I was surprised that they didn't start sucking each others faces off, he certainly eyed her enough for any dude to think that they were dating.

As if that would be actually possible. No guy in this shit-hole was good enough for Bella,that was a fact. But even so that thought sent shivers up my spine. I suppose at least she could always date a guy from out of town in the end. I didn't like that, I didn't like it at all.

Especially if she dated him _while _dating me. That would ruin my player reputation. (A;N\ notice the denial????) 

I rushed into the forest,calling for her but receiving no reply this continued for another five or six minutes and I suddenly regretted leaving my phone in the car, I wasn't going to go back and get it,in risk of leading myself even farther away from her.

Turning to the right where there was a t-cross in the forest I stared at the small clearing In front of me and at the two figures that were making there way to the center of the field. I felt an odd odd prickling in my neck as my body went cold.

It was Bella and some dude I had never seen before, I know that I was jealous when I saw that Jake guy, I knew that now but I wasn't jealous of him and I _still _wanted to grab her by the arms and pull her away from him. Far far away.

I wasn't sure what it was about him but I didn't like it, he was sending off all the wrong vibes, and with his arm wrapped around her waist, leading him to the middle of the clearing to where another man had just emerged I stumbled forward before calling her name...

**Bella pov; **

"Really that's unnecessary. I don't want to bother you, in fact my friend is probably waiting for me right now-" "no problem, my dear. No problem at all.

After all in this town we're all one big community. We have to help each other don't we?" James interrupted me. The endearment sounded cruel even on his lips. Cold in fact.

Talking a step back and opening my mouth to protest again, he suddenly grabbed my waist more forcefully and pulled me along to the other side of the clearing along with him.

Stumbling once again from my surprise, I said "wait! What are you doing?"

he pretended to act surprised but I could see from the slight twist from the corner of his mouth that it was planned. "didn't you hear about the missing hikers? There's a crazy guy on the loose in the forest, you don't want to be caught by him now, would you?" he asked, still pulling me along.

His grip on my waist was starting to hurt as we were half-way across the clearing when I saw a dark-skinned man that exited from behind a tall tree at the edge of the clearing

he waved to James, motioning him closer and as we were drawing nearer I heard my name being called out "Bella!" my head turned in the direction of the sound, simultaneously and so did the other two's and what I saw filled me with a sense of relief;

Edward was on the far corner of the clearing, right were I had been just moments ago, before James found me. James and the un-named stranger stared at Edward as he approached with a hard-mask settled on his face.

"Gentlemen, I thank you for finding Mrs. Swan but we have to leave now" he said, staring directly at James with a glint of anger in his eyes, his gaze wandered to James's grip around my waist before he returned his gaze to him with raised brows.

"i'm sure Bella wouldn't mind coming with us for a while. Would you Bella?" before I even got time to argue that I _would _like to go home instead of all of this, when James interrupted me again "see? No problem!" he insisted before Edward forcefully made him release my waist by pulling me from him and said "no really, our friends will be wondering where we disappeared to"

he then began backing calmly -at first- to the spot in the clearing where I had met James only minutes ago and began pulling me back in the direction of the house. James's voice drifted after us as he called out to me.

"I'm sure we'll see each other _very _soon Bella" the tone in his voice caused a shudder to grip me and rack threw my body, reminding me of how terrified I really was before Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and half-helped, half-carried me back to the house.

* * *

sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but i am currently working on a story I wish to publish for my birthday in 11 days (april the 23rd); Review for more, i'm already working on the next chapter as we speak; i'm not sure but it could be Bella's birthday! also for any of you still readin i am working on a one-shot that i want to publish in time for my birthday which is '100 ways to annoy Edward Cullen by Bella Swan' so if you have any ideas tell me an i'll put them up; thanks!! and review!!

From

Ella-Ava

xoxo

***


	17. notice

okay hey guys, good news!

Edwardaddict17 (Annie) and myself are hosting a writing competition.

any genre, any setting, any book\movie, and rating (although i would like to see some Chuck & Blair in there) just let Annie or me know when its finished and where to find it.

it's a one-shot competition but you can of course continue it after the competition is over.

there will be a prize for the winner and its a banner that will be made for a story written by the winner and of their chosing. we're not sure of when the closing date is but if you tell us that your entering we'll try and sort something out okay? for those of you without accounts on fanfiction i'd totally reccomend getting one its a really cool site and what better way to join the site than to be challenging yourself with a competition. best luck to all competetors!

remember its just a bit of fun and please enter!

xoxo

Ella-Ava


	18. Chapter 18

seven months and twenty three days had passed since i had first arrived at the small town of Forks, Washington. it still rained and peopole still gawked but i had kind of made some friends -again i say kind of-.

with Emmett as my bodygaurd i was recquired to sit with him at lunch and therefore with the rest of his family, The Cullens; there was still a lot of of emnity in the air but things had calmed down since i had first arrived. Ali and Rosalie gossiped about the latest fashion trendd and i sometimes joined in the conversation.

they also _loved_ to talk about how hot one of the start were. Emmett laughed at they're reaction when i told them that i had, in fact, met Justin Timberlake as they had both screamed and dragged me into he bathroom to 'dish the dirt'. jasper nodded his head and kept his distance in the politest of ways, keeping a very happy Alice tucked at his side and Edward constantly looked at me like the stalker he was.

everything was okay at school and with Charlie and he had even convinced me to call Renee. after a three full hour conversation about my life we had parted with eachothers new numbers and email addresses. it seemed like life was actually pretty normal for once when the amount of paparazzi died down as well but then the dreaded day of the thirtenth of september arrived.

in other words; my birthday.

it was the day of and everything was prepared. Alice had taken it upon herself as her mision in life to provide the students of Forks high with the ultimate party and was taking over mine. three days of torturous shopping for decorations alone had led to Alice buying enough decorations for the whole of Forks at Christmas time.

she had decked out the whole house and surrounding area of trees in ballons and fairy lights and had hired a DJ and seven waitors to prepare the food and liquor for the downstairs bar where the main party was to be held. as well as that she had hired three bouncers to mind the house and one bodygaurd to mind my shoe closet which the girls called their paradise.

i seriously didn't see what all the fuss was about; it was only a party after all and partys hapen every day of the year. there was one rule though, i had given to Alice before allowing her to plan my party; no celebrities.

i just wanted a basic, high school party where everyone goes crazy mad and gets so drunk that they don't know eachothers names afterwards. so that ruled out any celebs as i was almost 100% certain that they would get trampled in the stampede to get their autographs.

Ali was in her prime; dancing up to everyone handing out invitations to just about everyone, even that crazy old cat woman -not that i didn't adore cats. i did- that looked suspicously like the one from the simpsons. needless to say that freaked me out quite a bit.

so after being cooped up for two hours (an improvement for the girls) we were all wearing what Rose and Alice deemed appropite attire.

Rosalie was wearing a white Joais 2 way tiered corset dress, red patent-leather pumps and had a panier clutch purse in red to match. her jewellery consisted of a red and white double flower stone ring with red love heart earrings, antique silver-plated and jade bracelet with a pewter red cubic zirconia celtic heart necklace.

Alice was wearing a white and black corseted jersey dress, Dolce & Gabbana black suede snakeskin pumps and had a Judith Lieber peackock clutch bag in hand. along with that she had a silver hammered brass round ring, 18-karat white gold diamond earrings and a diamond twine pendant.

i meanwhile was wearing a blue and black strapless glitter dress, with a petite blue bow jacket and Christian Dior blue eyelit suede 'Dior Byz' platform pumps. i also had a blue leather union jack clutch to match and a cherub cameo pearl bracelet with a matching set of blue topaz bracelet and earring combo. i also had a pair of blue puff heart center studs that matched with my dress to set the outfit off.

i could hear the music throbbing downstairs and heard shouting and people singing along to the beat of 'i gotta feeling by the black eyed peas'. linking arms we decended the stairs to the basement\bar we saw streamers and balloons littering the area as people were moving along to the music.

i was immediatly swept up by a crowd of people shouting praises and thanks towards me and a handful of the guys either drooling over my outfit or offering to get me drinks whislt there girlfriends glared at them. twenty minutes into te dancing and my feet were already sore. Alice and Rosalie had dissapeard long ago with Jasper and Emmett and left me at the mercy of a talk-active Jessica who refused to stop roaring at me over the music.

"so whats a pretty lady like you doing all alone over here, especially since its your party" i heard a masculine voice purr from behind me in what i presume was an attempt at being sexy -it just made him sound like he had a furball caught in his throat- i spun around to come face to face with someone that was faintly familiar. "James!" i remembered "wow its great to see you again, ya its my dreaded 17 birthday. i'm another year older. yay" i said with fake enthusiasm.

he laughed so loud that ni could hear him over the pounding of the music and i smiled uncertainly at him, unsure of what was so funny. "most girls would die for there birthday partys, what with all the pampering and presents that it entitiles" he smirked at the end as if finding it amusing somehow.

all of a sudden an arm was slung around my waist and as i was about to kick this guy where it hurts i looked over to see Edward. i continued debating on whether or not to hit him but decided not to, he wasn't worth it...kinda.

"hello again, James. what brings you here, i wasn't aware that Alice knew you well enough to send you out an invitation" he questioned quetly. "oh yes hello, i'm afraid i didn't catch your name. the lovely Bella here didn't mention it to me or my friend Laurent, accidently i'm sure. she must have been traumatized after getting lost in the woods that day, she was just lucky that i found her isin't that right my dear?" he questioned me ignuring the comment about gate-crashing the party.

i just smiled timidly at him and was about to reply with 'sure' when a tall red haired girl grancefully walked over in long straides to stand beside him and put her arms around his waist in a possesive gesture. i felt Edward's grip on my waist slacken and i looked at him in suprise to see hime gazing stunned at the red-haired beauty.

"Tori?" he spluttered in suprise, looking amazed to see the girl standing before him. "oh, hell Edward. i didn't notice you there" she replied which i knew was a total lie because a) she didn't looked as suprised to see him at all and b) if she had seen James she would have seen us because James was in the shadows, we weren't.

"oh you two know each other?" James asked in surprise, his eyebrows rising on his forehead "ya, this is Eddie. you know the ex i was talking about a while back when you said we were travelling to Forks" said 'Tori'. it actually explained a lot now.

she stepped forward in my direction and outstreched her hand "hi, i'm Victioria but you can call my Tori, all my friends do" she exclaimed. i liked this girl for some strange reason she was really welcoming and i liked that about people. "hi i'm Isabella but you can call me Bella" i replied.

"oh i think everyone in town knows who you are" she replied with an attempt at a smile "the famous Bella Swan" she laughed and i joined in after a hesitant second of her bell-like laugh echoing over the sound of Ushers OMG. after she calmed down her eyes became distant as something behind me got her attention.

"well we better be going, see you around Bella. enjoy your birthday you never know when it could be your last" she chirped in a happy tone before rushing off with James in tow.

"so who was that?" i asked Edward after Tori dissapeared. "ex-girlfriend" he grumbled before taking a small parcel from his back pocket of his suede jacket and handing it over. "happy birthday" he said keeping his eyes on his feet while i took the gift "oh...uh thanks. you didn't have to though. i really didn't need anything...the thought is much appreciated though"

"i wanted to" he replied before continuing "i have to go so are you going to open it or not?" he didn't mean for it to come out sounding rude so when he looked at me with an apologetic glance his glance turned into more of a gaze as our eyes locked and i suddenly found myself remembering my encoiunter with James and what had happened before it... a kiss that no one but the both of us knew about and so fasr hadn't talked about.

shaking my head by a fraction i pulled the blue sting off of the prrkly blue box and slid it open to find a gorgeus set of blue quartz earring shapped in teardrops with a streak of crystal through the middle that shaped the name 'Isabella'. they were gorgeus.

"oh my god they're beautiful!" i exclaimed and before i knew what i was doing had flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tioghtly. "thanks you so much Edward, they're gorgeus" he shuffled his feet before replying "no big deal, Rosalie wanted to get a pair for herself but i got there first and bought you a pair instead. its nopt every day you turn 17 after all. But hey i'll see you at school bcause i really do have to go 'cause i'm driving the others home and i said i'd be back in five minutes but that was a half an hour ago"

"oh you need to go!" i said "Ali will murder you! tell her i said thanks again for planning it even if i didn't want a party. tell her it turned out great and i'll totaly be bringing her and Rose with me for my next trip to Milan"

"um.. will do. okay well see ya" we aved goodbye and i sighed as i i tried to see past the swarm of bodies, to see if there was anyone i could talk to. I gave the box to the bartender and told him to put it in the empty cabinet behind the bar but first i took off my earrings and put on my new ones from Edward. they were gorgeus...

i was still leaning against the bar when it happened "Bella!" somebody screamed from the direction of the stairs i turned and saw none other than my best friend\manager Vicky. "OMG Bell, it is soooo good to see you! i was scared sugarless about sending you here but the boss says its for the best so i guess it was obviously for the best"

whilst Vicky continued to ramble on about how great the party was and how happy she was that she could be here wiht me for this special occasion and how much everyone missed me back in england i inspected what was -as per usual- the amazing assemble that she had put together for herself to wear.

she was wearing a grace stretch-sil corset with her new design of victoria secrets black wrap in cotton and cashmere and black flab shorts. she had matching black cross earrings and bracelet and a black crystal cross hung around her neck. on her legs she wore the new Gianvito Rossi organza ankle strap sandles with blood red lipstick to match.

she looked amazing.

it turned out that whilst Alice had been running around planning she also had time to call in a few favors and get Vicky's number -why shedidn't just look on my phone was a mystery to me- and as much as Vicky hated this little town even she had to admit the party was a hit. soon enough the party members dispersed and i was left to do all the cleaning -or so i thought-. Vicky who had been flirting with a guy in the corner of the room emerged from the bar with her arms slung around the neck of some guy in junior year who had two vodka's in hand.

"leave them and we'll call the cleaners tomorrow" she giggled as i swatted the guys hand away from her hair and then continued to push him out the door in the pouring rain.

"what was that for?" she whined as i ushered her up the stairs to one of the guest rooms. checking out the damage to the house took a half an hour and after kicking out wo people who were making out by the stairs i plugged in the stereo in my bedroom and went for a long cooling shower. i didn't even want to start going through the presents...

i fell asleep listening to Forever & Always by Taylor Swift and couldn't stop thinking about the fact that everything had actually gone to plan without the paparazzi ruining the party. the first time in years. i didn't need to looke through my presents the next morning, i already knew that nothing could top Edard's present...

sorry for the really late update but our tests stated and i've been studying laike mad, plus i've been minding my brand new puppy 'Tobby' and my mom was due her baby a week ago and still hasn't popped so i've been doing basically everything for her. lol

don't forget to check out about our writing competiton! we really need more entries pretty please.

review pretty please if you want an update and dont forget to check Edwardaddict17 (Annie's) stories out, they totaly rock!

xoxo

Ella-Ava


End file.
